Madagascar 3 alternate version
by penguin adventures
Summary: Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman are still fighting to get home to their beloved Big Apple. Their journey takes them through Europe where they find the perfect cover: a traveling circus, which they reinvent - Madagascar style. Madagascar 3 AU with new and expanded scenes. Prequel to Penguins of Madagascar Alternate Version.
1. Prolouge: New York City Surprise

Africa

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay Wind her up, boys!" I shouted over the roar of the Super-plane. "Not all of us are boys!" Elsa shouted. "Ignore her!" I replied, "It's Monte Carlo or bust!" "Struts," I shouted. "Check," Kowalski replied. "Flaps!" I said. "Check!" Elsa replied. "Diamonds and Gold!" I shouted. "check!" Mason shouted as he tested one of the diamonds. "Music!" I shouted. Private put the "boston dance mix" tape into the cassette player. "More than a feeling" blared out of our speakers.

We were all on the dash as a chimp steered, "We'll be back from our gambling spree in a couple weeks," I said. Alex, Marty, Melmen, and Gloria were waving below, "Bye!" everyone shouted. "Or whenever the gold runs out!" "Buh-bye!" Marty shouted. "Good bye," Melmen added. "All Right!" Alex shouted, "We're be waiting for you!" I decided at that moment to joke with alex, "Just Kidding!" I shouted, "We're never coming back!" "Sorry what was that?" Alex asked (Or I think that's what he said I couldn't hear him over the rotor). "Initiate wrap drive!" I ordered. We rocketed away the plains of Africa only a memory. "Skipper…you are joking about the never coming back part right?" Elsa asked. "Oh yeah," I said, "I'm sure that lion will realize that in a couple of days."

"I'm not so sure," Kowalski said, "the joke about eating people's livers was taken quiet seriously." "Kowalski can I talk with you," I said. "Yes Skipper?" "Can you not use truth but unhelpful comments please…" "Um way not?" he asked. "Well they may be true but if their unhelpful it won't do us any good," I said. "Okay?" "And sometimes we just have to wing it!" "So we are going back for them?" Elsa asked. "OF course once we win enough money from gambling we're going to buy a new plane," I explain, "and pick up the hippies in style!" "Can we buy an Airbus A-280?" Kowalski asked. "Um…I'll think about it," I said, "I was thinking about one of those new-fangled Boeing 787's." "Too bad there are no more concords," Kowalski muttered.

"Skipper if they ever decide to go and get us," Elsa said, "I will say I told you so!" I looked at my second-in-command in shock, "They go and get US?" I said, "They don't know the first thing about a covert operation!" "they barely survived Madagascar," Kowalski said, "and Africa!" "And Christmas and valentine's day," I replied. "Alex leading a covert operation," Elsa mused, "that will be the day." "I have a bad feeling about this," Private said. "Private in a few days…We're going to be rich!" I said, "and you will have a community college fund." "I'll get to be president!" Private shouted. "Yes you do!" I said.

(Alex's POV)

"Did they just say they were never coming back?" I asked. I received no anwer, "Guys?" I asked. I found my self in the middle of a dead savannah with no other animals in sight. I turned around and saw marty on his treadmen, "Marty?" Marty turned around and I found myself face-to-face with a elderly marty, "Oh, goody, you're here!" the old marty said. "Ahh!" I shouted. "Why don't you just chew on this?" Marty said stuffing some dry grass into my mouth. "I'm hungry," he said making chomping noices.

The treadmill turned into on gaint convey that drops me out from a door supended off the ground. I landed with a thud on top of melmen's leg, "Owww!" he said. Melmen then laughed as he said, "I'm just messing with you…I lost all feeling in this thing years ago." Melmen then feel asleep, "Melman? Why do you look like that?" I asked.

Elderly Gloria placed her walker on my hand, "Look who's talking," she said. "Gloria?" I said moving to face her, "Why are you guys so…elderly?" "Now," Gloria replied as a clock floated behind her, "when was the last time you looked in the mirror?" "What?" I said as I bumped into a mirror. I looked at my reflection "No!" my elderly self and I said in unison. My older self popped out of the mirror and said, "Wake up! Wake up, Ally-Al!" I woke up to marty shaking me, "Wake up!" Marty said. "Marty!" I said breathing a sigh of relief, "Marty, it was horrible!" "That same nightmare again, huh?" he said.

"We were stuck here in Africa, and we were all super old and wrinkly," I said, "Well, I aged well, but the rest of you looked horrible!" "Relax," Marty said, "cause I have a surprise for you!" I looked up in the sky hopeful, "is it the penguins? Have they come to take us home?" I pretty sure the gold should have ran out by now…but Skipper did say they were never coming back. "Nope," Marty said, "But's it's the next best thing!" I sighed with disappointment and said, "Another day bites the dust." Before I was even halfway finished with the newest tally mark when Marty pull me away from the tally-board. "Come on now!"

Marty had his hooves over my eyes as he guided me, "Watch it! Watch yourselves! Small divots! Sorry little incline there. Back up this hill!" Marty accidently hit my head on a tree branch, "oww!" I said. "A low hanging branch here!" Marty said, "then just over this bluff and voila!" Marty released me and I went tumbling down the hill. "Happy birthday pal!" Marty shouted. I got up off the ground and found myself facing a scale model of New York made out of mud. "Whoa," I said, "Wow! New York City!" "Surprise!" Gloria and Melmen said. "Gloria!" I said laughing, "You're the statue of liberty!" "Bring me you huddled masses, baby!" Gloria said. "And Melmen you're the Brooklyn bridge!" "Actually I'm the Triboro bridge" Melmen said (I'm not that good when it comes to bridges apparently). "Wow! You guys made this?" "Yeah!" Marty replied, "from memory! From crazy obsessive memory!" I ran thru the model street, "Hey, fifth avenue with no traffic!"

"There's Time Square with it's modern day lack of character!" I said of the model time square. I climbed onto the mud model of the empire state building, "Nine duane reades on the same street!" "And the zoo!" I said, "Wow, our home!" "Look!" I said after a moment, "there's a little me. Little all of us-es" We all went into flashback mode…

One Long and emotional flashback later…

I was crying now as I remember the real new york. "You guys!" I said, "You both made and ruined my day!" "Make a wish sweetheart," Gloria said. I was ready to blow out the candle when Julian and mort popped out of it. "Your wish has come true!" "oh yah!" Mort said, "My tummy is speaking to me!" Mort then throw up, "oh gross," we all said. "I wouldn't eat that side of the cake if I were you," Julian replied. Gloria disgusted threw the cake with Mort and Julian away, "Whoa!" they both screamed. "Alex, what was you wish?" Gloria said. Reveal a wish did go so well last time but it going to do this anyway, "I wished we could go home. I mean, don't get me wrong," I said, "I love this but it's not the real thing."

"Well, that's because it's a mud model alex!" Marty replied, "It's not actually New York! I hope that was clear." "What are we doing," I said, "Here we are waiting for the penguins to come back for us. But…we should just go to monte carlo and get them!" "How do a lion, a zebra, a giraffe and a hippo just walk into a casino in monte carlo?" Melmen asked. "I don't know," Marty said, "ask the rabbi!" "Hey, I'm serious!" Melmen shouted. "Come on!" I said, " we can do this! We can do anything! It's us!" "We're us!" Marty said. "Yeah, that's right. We've gone halfway around the world!" I said, "Compared with that, Monte Carlo's just a hop, skip, and a swim away!"

"yeah!" Gloria and melmen shouted. "To home," I said. "Home!" "Home!" "Home!" "Cheeseburger" Julian said. With Melmen, Gloria, Marty, Melmen, and the lemurs around me I said, "Tell you what, bet those penguins will be glad to see us!" "Yeah, they're probably bored out of their minds!" Marty said. Those five penguins? Bored? I don't think so…

Meanwhile

Monte Carlo

(Skipper's POV)

The chimps were going crazy as they got into our gambling disguse jumping all over the room. Bags of money were stack against the walls while we pillow fought no the bed. "You pillow fight like a bunch of little girls!" I shouted. "Excuse me?" Elsa said. Rico appeared behind me and slammed a pillow on top of me. The pillow ripped and feathers flew everywhere, "Chimichanga! These Pillows are filled with baby birds!" I shouted. "Put them back! Put them back!" Kowalski shouted.

(fade to black)

(dramatic music)

 **Dreamworks'**

 **Madagascar 3**

 **Europe's Most Wanted**

 **Alternate Version**


	2. Chapter One: Welcome to Monte Carlo

Port De Monte Carlo

(Alex's POV)

We had emerged from the water and melmen spotted the hotel, "There it is the casino," Melmen mumbled. "What?" I asked. Melmen removed his snorkel and said, "There it is the casino!" "Perfect," I mumbled, "that's where we find the penguins." "What?" Marty asked. I removed my snorkel and said, "I said, Perfect that's where we'll find the penguins." Marty literally mumbled something and Gloria took off her snorkel, "What!?" Marty spit out his snorkel and made a bunch of random noise whilst Gloria gave him the "are you serious" face.

"come on, guys," I said, "Operation penguin extraction does not include levity. We can't draw attention to ourselves!" "We're invisible," I whispered, "I'm talking really,really quiet." The four of us put our snorkels back on slid back under the water. "Everybody dance now!" Julian shouted from his boat. We should have left him back in Africa! "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" he sung, "Everybody dance now!" Maurice fired off fireworks as julian sang this.

A hour or so later we were on the rooftop of the casino. "Phase one," I said, "we break into the casino, grab the penguins, and get them to take us back to new york in the monkey-powered super-plane!" "Check!" Marty replied. "Phase two: we chew out the penguins for abandoning us in Africa!" I said. "Check," Melmen said. I stopped in the middle of walkway and said, "Phase Three: we apologize to the penguins for overly harsh chewing outing, but we gotten our point across!" "phase four: back to New York City!" I said. "yes," gloria said. "I like it," melmen replied.

I jumped around a corner and found four ventilation ducts each a different color and shape. "All right, we take these ventilation ducts to the crawlspace above the casino floor where we find the penguins,' I said, "I just need to figure out which duct each us should take."

Far above monte carlos

(classified's POV)

"Sir we have reports of four large African mammals on top of a casino," eva said. "what sort of African mammals," I replied. "a lion, a zebra, a giraffe and a hippo," she replied. "What is a lion, a zebra, a giraffe and a hippo doing over a casino?" Short-fuse asked. "It's probably nothing," I replied, "Corporal get us back to HQ put this in the report as non-important." Corporal saluted before turning to the jet's controls rocketing the jet forward to North Wind Headquarters…

(Alex's POV)

I fell thru the duct and landed into the crawlspace over the casino where the penguins were. Marty flew out of another duct and slammed into me. Melmen was squeezed out of a duct that locked like a fucuet. The duct exploded off the wall and melmen was knocked into marty and me. Gloria flew down the duct directly above us, "Oh no," I said, "Oh no!" Marty was screaming now as we tried to distangle ourselves. "take cover!" Marty said as Gloria got stuck in the duct. "whew!" Marty said. "hi, honey," Melmen said. "okay," Marty replied. "Ok, Ok," Melmen said, "I got you, I got you,honey."

Marty and I got up and walked over the glass window that formed part of the casino ceiling. I cut a circle out of the glass then Marty licked his hoofs and placed them on the glass and moved the glass. We looked thru the hole in the glass, "Now, their not gonna to let animals onto the casino floor, so expect some sort of diguse," I said. Are focus was grabbed by one of the card players, "Look at that!" Marty said, "That is one ugly, mug-ugly lady! That is roach-killing ugly!" I squinted and said, "That's not a lady! That's the King of Versailles. And that's not the King of Versailles that's the chimps!" Got you Skipper. "And the chimps are like smoke. And where's there smoke there's fire and by fire, I mean the penguins!"

(Skipper's POV)

"The King of Versailles wins again," the guy representing the house said. "I say we let it ride," I said. "are you sure?" Elsa asked. "I'm always sure!" I replied, "We'll pick up the hippies and fly back to new york in style!" "Can we buy an airbus A-380?" Kowalski asked. "Again with the A-380?" Elsa asked. "Solid gold baby!" I shouted. With his abacus Kowalski did some calutating, "Sir! A solid gold plane wouldn't be able to fly," Kowalski replied. "We could always go with gold leaf," Elsa replied. "Kowalski and Elsa, we'll be rich! The rules of physics don't apply to us! Let it ride!" "Right-o!" Mason said.

(Alex's POV)

With a grappling hook and a alarm clock in hand I said, "Okay, in exactly two minutes and seventeen seconds the lemurs will cut the power!" Meanwhile in a room marked "Le Power" the lemurs were…clowning around. "Now?" Julian asked. "No." Maurice said. "Okay?" "No." "Now?" "No." "I drop down, grab the penguins, you crank me up, and we are out of here!" "let me drop down," Marty said, "I'll grab the penguins!" "You don't have fingers Marty!" "Now?" Julian asked again. "No." "do it?" "No!" "These are things a leader has to think of," I told Marty. "why should you be the leader? Why not me?" Marty asked. "Cause I'm the phase tracker!" I said. "The King is letting it ride," the dealer said. "How did I get phased out?" Marty demanded. "You're part of a phase," I said, "A phase isn't something you own, it's something you're in." (Skipper's POV) "That's it." I said. "We're going to win!" elsa shouted. "We're getting an Airbus A-380!" Kowalski yelled. We all watched the roulette wheel hopefully(Alex's POV) "Who voted you Grand Phase Master anyway?" Marty asked. "Me! I voted me!" I said, "cause I'm the leader!" (Skipper's POV) "Black!" "That's it, baby!" I shouted. "Yes!" Kowalski and Elsa shouted. (Julian's POV) "Now?" I asked. "No!" Maurice shouted. (Alex's POV) "The King of Versailles wins it all! Wow!" the dealer announced. "Maybe I should be in charge." Melmen said. "Melmen!" Gloria said. "Well I am a doctor!" he replied. "NOW!" Julian asked. "NO." Maurice replied. "Why can't we all be leaders?" Marty asked. "Enough! I'm gonna lead." Gloria said as she stepped onto the glass. The glass shattered and we all fell to the floor below completely destroying the card-table below. All the people in the building stared at us for a few minutes before all running away screaming. I lifted the bottom of the chimps disguse catching Mason by surprise. "What's new, pussycat?" Mason asked. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Skipper shouted. "You just costed us our winnings!" Elsa shouted angrily. "And the plane we were going to buy to pick you up!" Kowalski shouted.

"Marty, what phase are we at?" I asked. "Uhhh…Phase Three: Apologize!" Marty shouted. "You came up with a plan!" Skipper asked, "I'm impressed." "Right. Oh, man, we are so sorry." "About time," Elsa muttered. "Apology accepted. Let's roll!" Skipper said before Kowalski, Elsa, and him literally rolled away. "Marty! WE Skipped phase two! We didn't chew them out!" We then ran after the penguins across the casino floor, "Don't look at me. I'm just following the leader!" Marty said. That comment was not needed I thought as we ran.

"Riiiing!" "Now!" Maurice shouted. "I'm a bit busy right now," Julian said as he sticked pencils in his ears, mouth, and nose. Maurice having enough of julian's antics said, "Just pull the switch!" "Ok, fine," Julian said before pulling the light switch. The lights flickered on and off. "What the heck is going on with the lights?" I asked. "Yo, tell me what you want What you really, really want," Julian sang, "I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want gonna…I wanna…" "What are you doing?!" Gloria said, "Come on!" We then exited the casino floor bumping into a potted tree on the way out. "Initiate lockdown," the head of security shouted, "And get me Captain Dubois from Animal Control!"

Meanwhile

Animal Control HQ

At the other end of the city in a building with various animals mounted on the wall a phone rang. "Speak." A frenchwoman said. "Oui." She said, "A zebra? A hippo? A giraffe?" She paused, "A LION?!" She hung up the phone and gathered her men, "When I was seven, I strangled my first parrot, flushed my first goldfish, punched my first snake. Now I have finally reached the moment I have been preparing for my entire life!" She opened a cabinet filled with bear traps and other animal control equipment. She pulled out a tranquilizer dart from a box and loaded it into a gun, "To hunt the king of the beasts!" She fired the gun at a mount for a lion head and fired it. She got ready and she jumped on a scooter and drove off her men in similar scooters were close behind.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: The Chase

The Casino entrance

(Skipper's POV)

Metal bulkheads slid down trapping us in the building. "Oh, no," Alex said. "Lockdown, eh?" I said I seen much more impressive lockdowns. "What do we do?" Melmen asked. "All fight, everybody, stand back. I got this one." Gloria said. She ran at the bulkhead intending to go thru it but got stop by the steel of the bulkheads. She wobbled back with a massive headache and said, "Never-mind."

"Ouch," Elsa said, "that had to hurt." "Well," I said, "You only get one change at a first impression." I whisled and our ride burst thru the bulkhead the door in the back open. The Hippies, the chimps, Kowalski, Elsa and I found ourselves inside as it slammed against a wall. "what just happened?" Alex asked. "Where are we?" Gloria asked, "What it this?"

"We call it the Luxury Assault Recreational Vehicle," I said. "or the LARV for short," Elsa said. I pulled a lever on my seat, "The car goes vroom-vroom!" It said. "We couldn't find another car," Elsa said seeing the shocked faces. I turned my chair around and said, "Step on it boys!" Private pushed down the brakes and with Rico at the wheel we drove out of the casino in style. The LARV landed on a sport car outside crushing it. Private hit the clutch and we drove off the car which exploded after we drove off it. We then left the area and made a hard left turn onto the streets of monte carlo.

After a short few minutes driving around I turned to the computer banks, "Kowalski, signal the chimps to meet us at the rendezvous point with the Super Plane." "Hotel Ambassador," Elsa said, "like planned." "Let's move it!" I added. In a few keystokes Kowalski sent the signal for the chimps to meet us at the rendezvous point. "Woo-who!" melmen said, "yeah!" Melmen got slammed into a sign and while he got his bearings he noticed five scooters behind us their sirens blaring, "Huh?" "Voila. Giraffe at twelve o'clock!"

"Guys, we've got a tail," Melmen said. "Paparazzi!" Julian said. "Pedal to the metal, Private," I said. "Don't take any photos, please!" Julian said as he foolishly opened the back doors. "Can I throw him out?" Elsa asked. "No!" everyone shouted. "Hi!" "Is he really that stupid!" Elsa asked. "Yeah…" Alex said. "Here I am!" he shouted, "Don't take…any…Photos." "No more pictures!" Mort shouted. "Medic!" Elsa shouted. Four tranquilizer darts hit the armoured back doors. "ETA to rendezvous point?" I asked as our pursuers began to catch up. "Two minutes, 37 seconds, sir," Kowalski replied. "Man your battle stations!" I shouted. Private placed a brick on the gas petal as he assumed his battle station. Rico hopped off the wheel to get to his station. "Hey! Wait!" Alex shouted, "Nobody's at the wheel!" "Get back there!" Alex shouted, "Negative on the driver1 There's not driver!"

All the hippies started to scream in terror, "Ahh!" "Help! Nobody's drving! Oh, no! we're going to die!" "Don't just sit, fancy pants," I said, "grab the wheel!" "Are you kidding?" Alex asked. "Does it look like he's kidding?" Elsa asked. "I don't drive," he replied, "I'm a New Yorker!" You know taxi drivers are New Yorkers? "Move over," Marty said. "What are you doing?" Alex demanded, "Zebras can't drive! Only penguins and people can drive!" "And octopi," Kowalski muttered. Marty found the radio, "What do all thess buttons do?" "Anyway you want it," blare out of the speakers. "Nice one stripes!" I shouted. "we're doomed, "Elsa muttered.

"Help me!" Melmen shouted as the LARV did a barrel-roll. We drove thru tables in front of a café and a bunch of random objects flew into the face of one of one of the officers chasing us. "Crazy woman gaining!" Maurice said. "She just doesn't give up does she?" Elsa asked. "Our omega-3 slick will take them down," I said, "Private activate." Private pushed a button a bunch of fish spilled onto the street.

She lefted her scooter into the air and slid across the slick like it was ice. Her men tried this as well and all but two of them were successful. "She's good," Elsa said. "Right," I said, "Kowalskim intel!" Kowalski began typing in words and a picture of the woman chasing us appeared, "Sir! We may have a serious problem! Captain Chantal Dubois. Monaco Aimal Control. Perfect case record." Two of her men flew off the street and into the water below screaming the entire time.

She chased us thru a tunnel as Alex and Marty argued, "You're going the wrong way, Marty!" "Just call me Marty-o Andretti," Marty asked. "No…we're not calling you that," Elsa replied. "NO. You're sucky-o andretti!" "Stop backseat driving!" "I'm passenger seat driving," Alex said, "and I want the wheel! give me the wheel!" "it's not a wheel, it's my baby!" No it's just a wheel. "Your hoofs aren't meant to be on a wheel!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Too late for you to drive!" "Don't look at me!" "You had your chance," Marty said. "Don't look at me when we argue! Look at the road!" "Be cool, be cool!" Marty said before turning off the radio. "Hi, officer, is there a problem?" "Hi!" Alex said. "Talking to the officer worked real well before," Elsa replied. "No comments from the peanut gallery," I said. Dubois cocked her gun and aimed it at Marty and Alex. "Ah!" Whoa!" "Watch out!" Melmen shouted. Dubois drove up to the back of the LARV and jumped onto the doors. "Ahhhh!" Phil shouted.

I unbuckled and hopped down, "We need more power!" "you don't mean?" Elsa asked. "Yes," I said, "time to power up Kowalski's nucular reactor!" it lifted into position. "That's a nuclear reactor?" Gloria asked. "Nucular," I said. "She's on the roof!" Melmen shouted as dubois started to kick the sniper door off. "But, sir, it's not ready," Kowalski said, "The control rods will have to be calibrated. And don't even ask me about the Uranium-238 blanket!" "I don't think he will," Elsa said. "Okay!" I replied flipping the on switch. We blasted forward and dubois flew off the roof of the car.

"Ok, Marty, we lost her!" Alex shouted, "Maybe you can slow down now." "I can't," Marty shouted, "Their no brakes!" "No brakes?" I asked. "yep," Kowalski said. "What a way to comitte soldier," I said as Rico flew to the back. We blasted thru a construction site and flew towards the rendezvous point. We crashed into the hotel ambassador and stopped just short of falling off the building. "Let's get out of here!" Alex shouted. My thoughts exactly. "Go! Go! Go! Go!" "Move! Now!" "Hey, where's everybody going?" Julian asked. "Julian get out of there!" Elsa shouted.

"ha! Ha! Whoa! Ahh!" Julian shouted as the LARV fell down. Maurice cracked a smile, mort started to cry, and everyone just stood around in shock. And then the unmistakable sound of the super-plane fell the air and it appeared in front of us. "I'm flying!" Julian said derliously, "I'm the first flying monkey!" "oh, yay!" Mort said as maurice's smile disappered. "That's our ticket out of here!" Gloria said. "Yeah, Baby!" Melmen shouted as a monkey chain was lowered.

But the celebration was cut short as the sound of a scooter engine filled the air. The hippies turned in the direction of the noise and the building across the street. Dubois drove off the roof of the building across the street and thru the air. As the scooter got closer dubois walked across it before ditching it. As she landed on the roof of the hotel ambassador Alex said, "Everyone on the monkey chain!" She deployed her animal noose, "Deploy banana gun!" I said as I turned to elsa. Elsa turned to the super plane, "Deploy the banana gun!"

The sound of servos filled the air as the banana gun turrent was deployed it's guns cocking. Dubois momentarty stopped before the gun releashed a barrage of bananas. She blocked a banana aimed for her face with her noose stick. Time seemed to slow down as she avoided the bananas. As she fought off the banana barrage we took the opputinity to escape, "Grab the little guys! Toss them up! Let's Go! Go, go, go! Go!" Alex shouted. The hippies grabbed My team and I, the lemurs, and the chimps and tossed us up to the plane above. "Faster! Faster! Faster! Come on!" Marty shouted. We almost got away when the banana gun clogged spraying banana mush into the operator's face.

We a smirk she charged melmen who was struggling to get on the monkey chain. "Come on, melmen!" Alex shouted. Melmen jumped onto the monkey chain and said, "Yeah!" Then right when it seemed like we were going to get away Dubois noosed him with the pole. "melmen!" Gloria shouted. "Oh no," Kowalski muttered. Alex jumped after melmen and grabbed him by the leg while the chimp at the end of the monkey chain grabbed alex by the leg. "My neck!" melmen said. And somehow dubois managed to stop the entire plane and hold it in place.

The LARV fell off the plane as the gear assembly and the engine protested. "Put your backs into it!" I shouted, "Double banana overtime!" One of the chimps in the cockpit pulled a switch the upper control panel and bananas dropped down sending all the the chimps powering the plane into overdrive. A piece of the wall on the roof broke and the plane flew off with dubois hanging from the noose around melmen's neck. I jumped on board the plane Elsa, Kowalski, Rico, and Private behind me, "Serpentine! Serpentine!" The Super-Plane started to weave back and forth all the hippies shouting the whole time. Alex spotted a nearby office building and position melmen so Dubois would crash right into it.

Dubois crashed thru the glass then ran after us going thru walls and a refridater to keep up with us. Before jumping thru a window and grabbing back onto the noose around melmen's neck. Julian had finally came to his senses, "Hey, This lady's really starting to freak me out. Fix it mort!" Julian kicked mort off of the plane sending him flying below to where dubois was. Mort landed on dubois' face providing a distraction as he crawled around her uniform. Alex handed melmen hoof to a chimp and said, "Hold this." Alex then climbed down melmen to the wire on the noose. "Alex, be careful! She's crazy!" Marty shouted. "You think Marty?!" he replied.

"Is he crazy?" Elsa asked. "I gave up finding the answer to that question," I replied. Mort jumped to where Alex was as he cut the wire as we flew over a swimming pool. "That's right! Home free, baby!" Alex shouted. "good move lion," I replied impressed. "I can breathe!" Melmen shouted. "Au revoir, Dubois!" Alex shouted. Dubois watched as the plane flew away, "Well played, lion," she said, "game on."

(end of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter three: circus zaragoza

Over France

The Super-Plane

(Skipper's POV)

Alex was jumping around the plane, "New York, New York it's a heck of a town," he sang. "The Bronx zoo up," Melmen sang. "But the Battery's down!" Gloria added. Marty just made random musical noises. "New York, New York it's a heck of a town!" "Kowalski, Status report!" I said as Kowalski looked down at his notes. "The Good news is this song is almost over," he replied. "Well, that's music to my ears," I said. "The bad news?" Elsa asked. "The gear assembly is badly damaged, sir." Kowalski replied as a gear flew off and hit Alex. "It's only a matter of time before…" The Super-plane stopped and then fall out of the sky.

As the plane nose-dived everyone screamed as I glared at Kowalski. The Plane landed in a train yard with a thud, "Why can't we ever just make a normal landing?" Melmen asked. "Oh, man!" Alex said. "Hold, on melmen," Gloria said, "I'll get you down, sweetie." "Where is he?" Mort asked, "Must find King Julian. King Julian!" Mort ran in the direction of julian but fell into a bin. Julian was now singing derliously, "It's getting hot in here so take off all your fur." I ignored the rest of Julian singing as he continued to walk on the telephone wires.

"Skipper, what about the plane?" Alex said. Didn't he ask me that question before? I'm not sure. "I predict about Six-TO-nine weeks," Kowalski replied. "The Chimps will work through the night," I said. "No breaks, no safety restrictions…" The Chimps who happened to be running away, "Hey, where are you going?" I asked, "Get back here!" "We have a contract!" Elsa shouted. "yes," Mason said, "Well, I'm afraid labor laws are slightly more lenient in france…You see, they only have to work two weeks a year." That's can't be right…how do they get anything done. "Well, someone else has the Canadian work ethic!" I said.

"But you penguins, you can still fix it, right? Right?" Melmen said. How can I put it lighty? "Yeah, yeah," Alex said, "You're a little crackerjack, can-do team." Well I prefer to call us the elitist of the elite but, "You want me to give it to you straight?" I asked. "Alex don't do it," elsa muttered. "Yes! Yes! No." Alex said, "bend it a little." I don't bend the truth alex, "Well, the plane's totaled," I said kicking some nuts and bolts to underline my pointed, "Kaput, blamo, busted! Never to fly again!" "Unless you want to wait Sixty Nine years," Kowalski added.

"So that's it? That's it then, we're never gonna get home?" Gloria asked. "Yep that's it," Elsa said. "No! We've got to get home!" Alex said, "We can fix it! We'll fix it!" What do you know about rebuilding a plane? "Yeah, guys come on, we'll fix it!" Alex shouted. Alex started to grab random parts and pieces, "You just start from the outside pieces, and you work your way in." Alex put on long piece of metal in the floor, "And, Yeah, Perfect!" Alex said, "Come on! Don't just stand there, guys. Marty! Drag that thingy over here. And we'll just attach it to this dealy-bob over here. And…" "Dealy-bob?" Kowalski said. And then a whole bunch of stuff fell over, "we're not going home. We're never going home."

Alex and company tried to comfort alex before sirens filled the air. The authoritys probably noticed the crash…a plane crashing the france is bound to be noticed. "It's the fuzz!" Marty asked. "Kowalski options," I asked. "Run," he replied. We all ran away from the plane as the police closed in. As we ran with the trains as cover, "we can't just blend! You know this ain't Africa." Gloria said.

"Oh, what's the point," Melmen asked, "Tell me one conceivable way that extra-large animals like us can move thru Europe without attracting attention." We wouldn't have this problem in the first place if you guys had just stayed in Africa and waited for us. The four of them then noticed the circus train next to us, "Hey…" Alex said. And then an angry Russian tiger appeared "Alex is in trouble," Elsa muttered. "Let's see how this plays out," I replied. "Where are you coming from?" he asked with a deep Russian accent. "Please, you got to hide us. Just until the heat dies down," Alex replied. "Absolut no outsiders," the tiger said, "So wipe that Smirnoff your face and Popov!"

"Did he seriously just pun?" Elsa asked. "Yes," I said, "it would appear so." "Come on, man," Alex said, "You gotta do one cat a solid. Cat to cat. Do a solid here, buddy. Come on." "Don't push it big-mouth cat," I whispered. "we're still waiting," Alex said. Elsa faceplamed. "Nyet!" the tiger shouted, "This train is for circus animals only!" "They sould like they be in trouble," an Italian accent said. "Stefano, We do not invite trouble into our circus," the tiger said, "I don't trust lion." Well neither did I russian cat. "Hair too big and glossy!" the tiger said, "Aw, come on, Vitaly, you're being mean," the voice I assumed to be Stefano said. "He's not lion," Vitaly (to finally give the tiger his name) insulted, "He's lioness..with a beehive."

"This is awkward," Alex said, "We can hear everything they're saying." The train whistle blew and the train started to roll forward as steam filled the air. "IT is not our problem," Vitaly said. Oh there going to be a problem when four blurs of black and white knock into you. "No, No! Wait, wait, wait!" Alex shouted. A seal appeared which I assumed to be Stefano, "Just give us a minute," he said, "He's on the phone and…can't get him off!" Vitaly pulled Stefano in and slammed the doors on his face, "We cannot leave them there!" Stefano shouted. "Only circus animals on this train!" Vitaly shouted.

Alex if you lie right now… "Wait, listen! WE are circus animals! You got to let us in!" Alex shouted. A female jaguar opened the door and Alex seemed quiet smitten with her. "You are really circus?" Gia said. Elsa opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "Don't blow our new cover," I whispered. On the other side of the train the next set of tracks over the police had their flashlights out. "Yes. Full circus!" Alex shouted. "Absolutely," Gloria said. "My momma was circus. My daddy was circus." Marty said. "Totally circus!" Alex said as the flashlights of the police got closer. "Gia!" Vitaly shouted, "Shut the door!"

"Please," Gloria said. "Over there! Over there!" the police shouted. "They are circus. Circus stick together!" Gia said. Vitaly sighed and rolled his eyes while Gia and Stefano helped Alex, Marty, melmen and Gloria aboard. The chimps jumped into the next train-car over while Alex pulled melmen in and shut the door right as the police shone their flashlights on the circus train. As the train steamed away the lemurs hopped on top of the train while we were in our trademark battle stance on top of the train.

(end of chapter Three)


	5. Chapter four: buying the circus

On top of the train

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski it's time to put you're new listening equipment to the test," I said. "I don't think you should be spying on them!" Elsa shouted. "they won't even know," I said as Kowalski turned it on. "Kowalski turn the volume up," I said. "I still think this is wrong," Elsa said. "Says the penguin who spied on them back in Africa," I said. "I was just following you orders…but I see your point," she said. "Guys I think you should hear this," Private said.

"Wow! Circus Americano!" the voice of Stefano said, "You must all be very famous!" "Yeah, we…" Alex said. "Absolutely," Gloria said. "We're relatively well known," Alex replied. "Yeah, right," I muttered. "But Alex is really the star," Marty said. "Well, I'm not…I wouldn't say "star," More like…well,star." "He almost blew it," I muttered. "Ka-boom?" Rico asked. "No!" I said. "Aww," he replied. "What is your act, Alice," Stefano asked. "Did he just call Alex Alice?" Elsa asked. "Italian pronouncation," Kowalski replied, "don't you hear the accent."

"Well…I basically, uh, I jump up on my rock…" Alex explain. "Rock?" Gia asked. "Yeah. It's a very high…rock!" "A really high rock!" Melmen said. "And then?" Stefano asked. "And then, Well, I roar like…like a serious RAWRRR!" "He literally did the roar," Elsa said. "And then?" Stefano asked. "HE does a lot of dancing around," I muttered. "And then I jump off the rock," Alex said. "And then?!" Stefano said. "And then…And then what?" Alex asked.

"That is all?" Gia asked. "Into a pool!" Gloria said. I turned to Elsa, "Was there a pool in Alex's habitat?" I asked. "No," Elsa said. "Full of Water!" Marty asked. "Full of cobras!" Melmen said. "Now their just making up stuff to show off," I replied. "Actually it appears like I'm jumping to a pool…" "With Cobras!" Melmen said. "Aquatic Cobras!" Alex said. "There are no such thing as Aquatic cobras!" Kowalski shouted, "All snakes can swim!" "What about those seasnakes?" I asked. "same difference," Kowalski muttered. "For effect. But I actually pull up at the last second," Alex said. "This starting to sound gimicy," I muttered. "Pull up?" Stefano said. "Yeah." Alex said.

"I would shut his friends up if I were him," I said. "How do you do that?" Stefano asked before Alex's "friends" put him into a deeper lie. "Wire Harness!" "Balloons!" "Jet pack!" "I would be angry if I were him," I muttered but he managed to not fumble. "Anyway, I flip off the wire harness, ignite my jet pack, and then toss balloons to the children of the world," Alex said, "Kid love it. Kid always love that." "No they love penguins! Cute adorable penguins," Kowalski shouted. "Are you finished," I said. "Yeah," Kowalski replied.

"Is this like the…um…trapeze?" Stefano asked. NO it is nothing like the trapeze there is no trapeze involved. "Yes! Trapeze! Exactly!" Alex said. This is going to end badly down the road but they seem to be buying it. "Wow! Trapeze americano!" stefano said, "Hey, I have a great idea! Maybe you come with us to roma!" "Sounds like a plan," I replied, "let's see…er…hear what vitaly thinks of this." "Hey, vitaly is just playing around," Stefano said, "he's good, no?" "that doesn't sound," Elsa said. "Let's don't get involved yet," I said, "Let's see how _The Leader_ handles this."

"Yeah, thanks. Thanks," Alex said, "But we're gonna get off at the next stop. So we can get back to America." "nice save ally-al," I muttered. "That is such a coincidence!" Stefano said. "That is one stupid seal," Elsa muttered. "Because we're going…" (knife flying) "…going to…" (Knife flying) "…Let me finish!" "we're going to America as well!" (knife). "what?!" Marty said. "America?" Alex said. "Going to america?" Gloria shouted. "What?" Melmen said. "Si," Stefano said. "Wow? When?" Alex said.

"After Roma, We go to London," Stefano said. "London?" Private asked. "Quiet," I said. "And then a big-time promoter will see us and then send us to New York!" Stefano said. "They're going to New York!" Alex said. "Well," Gia said, "Only if he likes what he sees." "New York? Seriously? That's our home. That's where we live." "Isn't that fun?" Stefano said. "Could we go with?" Marty asked. "Sure!" Stefano said, "You can bunk with Vitaly!" The sound of a very large knife hitting the side of the train-car filled our ears rattling the train-car a little.

The sounds of various sharp sounding object filled the air along with the sounds of the hippies screams. "Skipper we should go down there," Kowalski said. "No yet," I said, "let's see how this plays out." "Just like with the leapord Seals," Elsa muttered. "Whoa!" Alex said. "Or not," Stefano said. "Nyet," Vitaly said. "Oh, no," Stefano said, "I don't think vitally likes that idea…what's he gonna do." "Skipper we should probably do something!" "Wait for," I said. "Which one of you is leader?" he said.

"Should have installed the spy camera," Kowalski muttered. "Tell your comrades there is one rule we…Do…Not…Break!" vitaly said. "Thou shalt say it and not spary it?" Alex asked fear in his voice. "Nyet!" Vitaly said. "Skipper if we do not something right now I will tell the hippies about the listening device!" Elsa shouted. "Rico," I said, "now!" Rico hacked up a chainsaw. "Circus owner no allow stowaways!" Vitaly said. Rico cut a hole in the top of train car with his chainsaw and we fell down to the train car below. "I hear you Russki!" I said. "Skipper I won't say Russki," Elsa said. "Elsa let me handle this," I whispered. "Although, the circus owner may allow stowaways," I said, "If the stowaways just happen to be the owners." "What?" Elsa whispered to Kowalski. "That means," Kowalski said disappointly, "No Airbus A-380." "Enough with the Airbus A-380," Elsa hissed back.

"Riddle me that." I said. "What is sharply dressed little birdie talking about?" Vitaly said. "I have no idea," Elsa muttered. "Show 'em boys!" I said pointed up to the chimps! The Chimps were bangling a money back out of the whole.

The Next Day

After several hours of negotiation

"You have a deal, mi amigo," the ex-owner replied. "I am sure this circus will bring you great success!" the ex-owner said as the clowns laughed as they got into a clown car. "I guess this is good-bye and good luck!" the ex-owner replied. Why does that statement give me a bad feeling? As the clown car drove off the ex-owner and all the clowns laughed their heads off.

Alex opened the door and the chimps turned around and showed us the deed to the circus. "what do we know about owning a circus?" Melmen asked. Ah the key question. "Nothing. But it's our only shot at getting home," Alex said. "You better know what you're doing," I said, "You're risking Private's community college fund." "I'll never be president!" Private shouted.

Shortly after that the five of us took control of the train. "We No Speak Americano" played on our radio as we did all the train stuff timed to the music. That included shoveling coal, checking the pressure gauges, and blowing the train whisles. Meanwhile a few train cars away the lemurs jumped inside. "Hey, This is not first class." Julian said. They saw a tire swing, "Definitely coach," Maurice said. They then saw clawmarks and it was not helped by mort creepy saying, "La la la la la la la la la…"

"…La la la la la…" Julian hit mort and said, "Mort stop it!" Mort giggled. They all stepped forward and step on a fish skeleton. "egggh!" they all screamed. A bear slowly wheeled out of the shadows but to the lemurs it appeared as a monster. "Ah! Ah! Ahh!" The bear revealed itself an Julian was instantly head over heels. We'll skip the staring part and go right to after julian caught a fish. "Hey," Julian said, "gorgeous. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a supermodel? Albeit a fat, hairy one who smells." The bear shallowed the whole fish and julian but she then took julian out of her mouth (gross…I know). She then sticked julian across her back, "Oh…you have a very hairy back," Julian said, "I Like that in a woman." Mort looked confused while Maurice look on in wide eyed disgust and shock.

(End of chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: When in rome…

French trainyard

(Narrator's POV)

While the Penguins and company rushed towards Rome with Circus zaragoza the french police had surrounded the ruins of the super-plane. Four police officers were standing before some yellow police tape. One bold French officer armed with a gun declared, "That's it! I'm going in." "Stop! It's too dangerous!" another officer said. "Please" "Don't be a hero!" He tripped over a banana peel and fired off his gun. The other officer tried to reach the wreak itself but they kept falling over the banana peels.

Meanwhile on the other side of the tracks Captain Dubois found Alex's footprints and sniffed them. "Lion. Twelve hours old. Two hundred and fifty kilograms. Glossy mane. Too much conditioner." Another gun with off back by the plane-wreak. "Bah Stupid bozos!" She found the length of track that the Circus Zaragoza train was the other night. She found a scent trail and her super senses created an image of Gia pulling Alex, Melmen, Marty, and gloria into a traincar with one unhappy vitaly inside. "Hello, Kitty," Dubois said, "So, you ran away with the circus." She paused getting her lipstick ready and said, "What a cliché" She ducked down at the exact moment a train rocketed over the tracks. She waited for a gap in the train wheels then made her move.

Dubois straightened out her uniform before jumping into an open train-car on the same train she was just under. As she landed inside the train it passed a sigh that read, "Rome 700km."

Rome 0km

The colosseum

(Elsa's POV)

"What a dump!" Skipper said, "If they want to attract a decent sports team, they should bulldoze this rat trap and invest in a new arena." "It doesn't matter," I said, "we more then made up for the money we lost from buying the circus." "Elsa," Skipper said, "I need you to keep an eye on Alex and Marty…make sure they don't mess this up." "Yes, sir!" I said moving away from the ticket booth.

As the chimps messed with some of the partons I caught up to marty and alex. "The Colosseum, Marty!" Alex said, "The original theater-in-the-round. My ancestors used to perform here." "No kidding," I said. "Elsa what are you doing here?" Alex said, "Well…at least your not a crazy as your comrades." "My comrades aren't…" I said, "You know what I don't care what you think of them."

"Anyway…Every Show had a captive audience," Alex said as we entered the tent, "Apparently, they killed," Alex said. "Sound like a great gig!" Marty said. "Aside from the people killing each other part," I replied. Alex and Marty looked at me in shock, "Hey that's what people back in the roman empire days did," I said, "learn you're history…or forget what I just said.

We entered the tent to find Stefano barely managing to keep order, "Trenta minuti, everybody! Trenta minuti!" he said. "This is so exciting," Marty whispered. "Remember, we just lay low," Alex said, "Stay out of the way. Let them do their thing." Let's see how long they the staying out of the way part lasts. "Aw…" Marty said. "careful marty," I whispered. Of course he ignored me…pay no mind to the penguin right next to you. "Would you look at this?" Marty said as he bent down to be face-level with some dogs. "You gotta go back in your momma's belly," he said, "cause you're too cute to be out here in the real world." "Oi," one of the dogs said with a Scottish accent, "Naff off, you muppet!"

Did he just call Marty a muppet? I tried to hold back my laughter so the dogs won't go after me. "Whoa! What the…?" Marty asked as a broken bottle and a knife were pulled on him. Marty was now hiding behind Alex, "Don't mind the Zebra," I said, "he's just an idiot sometimes." "I say," one of the dog said. "Hey!" Marty shouted. "Marty, they're professionals. Come on." Alex said. Marty's eye was drawn by the show horses, "You look gorgeous!" he said. I followed Alex because I don't fell like hanging around with a bunch of show-ponies. "All right, animals!" Alex said. "Don't screw this up," I whispered. "We may be your new owners," he continued, "but we don't want to reinvent the circus wheel here, so just go out, do what you do!" As everyone continued to ignore him. "Just think of this as a fun warm-up for that promoter in London."

"Right, Marty? Marty?" Alex asked. I pointed in the general direction of Marty, "he's over there!" I said holding back a laugh. The circus horses were around Marty as he had one of the feather head-pieces held over his head, "I want to be a circus horse!" You are Kidding me!? "We could paint you white!" one horse said. "And then we could paint you pink," another said. It couldn't tell if their' accents was Swedish, Norwegian, or dutch…but they all seemed to speak with the exact same voice…it was weird.

"Awesome!" Marty said. "Not laying very low, are we, Marty," I said. "I was going to say that," Alex said. "It would sound mocking coming from you," I said, "it sounds less insulting coming from me." "Sonya! Where is the bear?" Stefano asked, "Sonya! We're about to start!" Alex walked past the concerned Stefano and walked up to vitaly who was eating some sort of soup. "speak carefully," I warned. "Hey, Vitaly!" Alex said, "Got your game face on." Vitaly roared in Alex's face, "Good game face," Alex said as he walked away. "You kind of asked for that Alex," I said. "Shush," Alex replied, "What is that cat's problem?" "He's angry about something," I said, "and he seems genuinely threaten by your presense." "I'm a mean Russian cat who isn't nice to anybody," Alex said.

"You better hope he doesn't hear you," I said. We found Gloria and Melmen by some mirrors, "Hey, Honey, look! Look, I'm doing it!" Melmen said as he juggled…Then he dropped what he was juggling. "Needs just a little practice," I replied. "Guys, stop fooling around," Alex said. "We're just having a little fun," Melmen said. "Even Skipper allows some fun," I replied. "Who side are you on?" Alex asked. "Skipper's" I replied. "Let's let these animals do their show," Alex said as marty appeared in complete clown makeup. "Ta-da!" Marty said, "Da-da da-da-da-da-da-da, circus! Da-da da-da-da-da-da-da, Afro! Circus Afro Circus Afro Polka dot, polka dot, polka dot, Afro!" "Really?" Alex said as Stefano finally declared, "Sonya! Where is Sonya the bear?!" Stefano asked.

I Know Julian told me not to tell anyone but I don't follow his orders, "oh She went with julian see Rome," I replied. "Oh," Stefano said, "well, The show must go on…without her." Later when the show was just a hour or so away I found Alex sneaking around near Gia's area. "Ladies and gentlemen," Gia said, "Presenting Gia, the trapeze-flying jaguar!" "Alex if Gia find you over here," I said, "she will kill you!" Alex brought his ear real close to the edge of the dressing curtain.

"And there she go. The triple-flip roll with a double leap, and…" Alex fell thru the curtain and landed right by gia. "Told you so!" I shouted. "What are you doing?!" Gia said. "That's just paper," he said. Consider that we all animals and we don't wear clothes this is a bit hiliarous. "were you spying on me?" Gia asked. "YES!" I said. "Not helping Elsa," Alex replied, "No! I just came by to say tht I don't want you to think…" as he fell turn another curtain. "Skipper would have laugh when he hears about this," I thought.

"I don't want you to think of me as some sort of authority figure," Alex said as he fell down on something else. "Don't worry. I don't," Gia said. "Nobody thinks that Alex," I mocked. "You don't?" Alex said. "Not at all," Gia replied. "Well, the other circus animals might find me a bit intimidating," Alex said. "No. Nobody is intimidated at all by you," Gia said. I wanted to say I told you so but I kept my beak shut. "Oh, good stuff. Good. Good news," Alex said. "In fact, I do not think they have given you a second thought since you showed up." "That's good to hear," Alex said.

"If anything, they're starting to feel sorry for you," Gia said. "Ok, I get it. Ok?" Alex said. Alex dropped a hola hoop and we he went to pick it up he and Gia accidently headbumped. "Is there more?" Gia said. "I just wanted to thank you for letting us get on the train back there," Alex said. "Don't say anything else," I muttered. "I know the big ca with the accent…wasn't so excited about us getting on," Alex said. "And you just messed up," I muttered. Gia used the hula hoop that Alex just picked up to grab alex by the neck. "Smooth Alex, real smooth," I said, "something else Skipper can blackmail you with." "Look, lion guy," Gia said, "This circus means everything to us…And if you do anything that threatens this circus, You will have to answer to me. Capisce?" "I capisce, cool. trust me, we're cool," Alex said as he hit the pulley for a curtain. A rope around Alex's foot sent him flying to the air. He then landed and Gia caught him right as the curtain flew down. And Everyone completely misunderstanding look out in shock. "I'm going to bug out," I replied as I slid away to a safe distance. Gia dropped Alex in shock, "You call this laying low?" Marty asked.

Meanwhile out on the streets dubois arrived with a lot of rats in Rome. Shewalked right up to a circus zaragoza sign. "Faster! Faster!" Julian told Sonya. Ignoring Julian and Soyna's antics she said, "Where there is circus, there is lion. And when in Rome…" She hopped onto a parked police scooter and said, "Vive la France!" She drove off unaware that it was chained to a whole line of police scooters. "Halt!" one of the roman police officer said hopping on to a scooter at the end of the chain-line. The officer hitting the brakes stopped the scooter in front and sent her falling into a fountain. "Come on, My hairy queen," Julain said, "We'll do doughnuts in the pantheon."

As Julian and Sonya drove away Dubois aimed her gun to knock out the two of them but was stopped by a pair of handcuffs behind clamped on. "You're in big trouble!" a big officer said. Dubois hit him with a dart and he went down. Another officer was standing right behind the first officer in the exact same position, "Now you're really in big troub…" Another dart sent him down. "Another officer appeared with his finger pointed and said, "Now you're really, really in big tro…" he was cut off by another dart and he went down. A short officer was next, "I'm new!" Noticing that she was still handcuffed to the first officer she sighed in defeat.

(End of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: Circus Fiasco

Rome, Italy

(Alex's POV)

"OK! Strike up the band!" Stefano shouted. "You have a band?" Marty asked. "The Band" was actually a boombox and one of the dogs pushed the button. Stefano was balanced on a ball and holding onto a bunch of balls, "Prepare to be blown away!" Stefano declared as he rolled forward. Marty opened the curtain to let Stefano thru, "Blow me away!" I said. "Here we go!" Stefano said as he entered the ring.

"whoo!" "Yahhh!" "whoo!" "yes!" "Look at this..." Stefano said as he dropped the balls, "Whoa! Hey!" "It's nice to be…" Stefano said as he fell off the ball. "Yay." we said. Stefano throw up some balls. One of the balls hit a man in the head, "Hey!" he shouted. Stefano threw up another ball and knocked a dog out, "Whoa!" Stefano picked up the dog and moved him around like a doll, "How do dogs do that?" "Get on with it!" someone said as Vitaly just picked up a hoop and flipped it around instead of jumping thru it.

"Stupido!" someone shouted. "uh oh," I said. "boo!" the audience shouted. A boy in the audiene shot a spit-ball at one of the elephants causing it to lose it's balance. The elephant landed rear-first on the boy and…you don't want to know. In the rafters the penguins were watching, "Well, that was worth the price of admission," Skipper said. The remaining elephant fell down causing the horses to kick the dogs sending one flying into someone's sandwich. The dog punched the man and the people in the audience started to scream.

"Who's from Cincinnati?" Stefano said. I used a pole to drag Stefano backstage. "Stefano," I said, "You know blown away means good, right?" "Don't worry. The Big finale is coming up!" Stefano said as he returned to the stage. A bunch of bicycle horns were lined up in the middle of the circus ring, "Give me a downbeat! Look at this!" Stefano said. People in the audience started to leave, "Oh, no. no, this is not happening," I said. The voice of the ex-owner echoed in my head, "You have a deal, mi amigo." "It's good no?" Stefano said to the empty tent, "Yes, go out and get some food and come back!" "There not coming back," Marty whispered.

Meanwhile outside an angry mob had surrounded the chimps in the ticket booth. Mason and Phil sneaked out of the booth and placed a "Back in V" sign on the window. I was hyperventilating into a bag, "Deep Breaths," Marty said, "You're in a happy place. It's all good." The chimps arrived, "There's an angry mob outside," Mason said breathlessly, "and they're demanding their money back!" "I think we all know the right thing to do," Skipper said. "Like Give them their money back?" Elsa asked nervously. "No!" Skipper said, "We take the money and hightail it out of here!"

Shortly afterward

The train station

We ran across the platform the angry mob in close pursuit. Marty, Melmen, Gloria, and I jumped onto the train, "come on! Come on! Come on! Hurry up!" I shouted to Stefano. "Hop on the train," Marty shouted. Stefano had dropped his horns. Stefano looked in horror as the horns were destroyed by the mob. I grabbed him before the angry mob caught up with him. "Come on, guys!" Gloria shouted. I caught up with the train and hopped on "mammia mia!" Stefano shouted. "Hurry up!" everyone shouted. I grabbed onto to melmen and jumped onto the train. "Grazie, Alice." Stefano said. The Chimps were still on the platform and the mob was catching up, "Just throw us the money!" Julian said.

The chimps misheard Julian and abandoned the money to the people and dashed towards the train. Julian face-plamed as the chimps boarded the train. The formerly angry mob started to picked up the money as the train sped away. "We should have just gave them the money in the first place," Elsa said. "What would the fun in that be?" Skipper asked.

Meanwhile

Italian prison

A Prison Comandante with a clipboard opened a cell door and entered with two guards. "Captain Chantal Dubois. Get up" he said flipping thru his papers, "I'm going to have to send you back to Monaco under…Maximum Security." The two guards hit their batons against their hands to underline "Maximum Security". They looked at the bed to see Dubois seemly still asleep. The Comandante look at the one of the guards next to him then with a gesture of his head sent them towards the bed.

The guards approached the bed and removed the covers to reveal nothing but some pillows. "What!?" The Comandante said, "It's just a pillow!" "That's the oldest trick in the book, Comandante. Every Bambino in Italy knows the one." The Comandante shoved the pillow into the arms of the guard and said, "Maybe, but do they know about the old escape hole behind the innocent-looking poster?" The Comandante turns to an innocent looking poster and ripped it off the wall. Dubois had drawn and bunch of arrows, lips, and Stupido on a mirror behind the poster.

He pulled out a gun and said, "Or the really old I'm gonna hide up on the ceiling trick!" He fired some shots at the ceiling only to get a piece of the ceiling on his face. The guards whisled and hit their batons on the floor by the bed. "Or course," the Comandante replied walking up to the bed. He looked under the bed and found a hole, "The Secret Tunnel under the bed!" "Get this thing out of the way," he ordered. The two guards moved the bed over leaving the hole exposed. The Comandante gun in hand looked down the hole.

He cocked his gun and said, "Let's go!" The jumped down the hole the two guards following him down. Dubois was actually behind a shower curtain and cut a square hole into it. "This Secret Tunnel is a dead end!" the Comandante shouted for the bottom of the hole. "There's nothing but bedsprings and mattress stuffing down here!" one of the guards shouted. Dubois left the cell and closed the door behind her. "Was that the sound of a cell door closing?" the Comandante asked. Dubois then walked to the Comandante's office and sat down in front of a computer.

She loaded up the web browser then typed Missing lion in the search engine. She clicked on the search button on the site and found what she was looking for. "Voila!" Dubois said before hitting the print screen button on the keyboard. "Was that the sound of my HP printer printing?" The Comandante shouted. On the screen was a news article with a picture of alex titled "Famous Central Park Zoo Lion still missing"

(End of Chapter six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Light the hoop on fire!

Circus Train

(Skipper's POV)

The Train sped past the French countryside on route to the next location. Inside our car their was an argument. "This is a disaster!" Alex said. You're telling me. "We blow all our money on a bad circus, and we're not any closer to New York!" Gloria added. What is it with them and New York I thought they were happy living in africa? "If anything, we're further away," Melmen said as Alex paced the car, "We could have at least bought a circus that knew how to circ!" Marty said. 'That's not proper English," Elsa said. "Let's get involved in this converstation," I said kicking the box we were in open. "I don't even know why we bought a circus in the first place," I said. "We had enough dough for a plane," Elsa said. "An Airbus A-280 too," Kowalski said. "Enough with the Airbus A-280 already," I said. "Are you kidding me?" Melmen said. "You must have some money left over," Gloria said.

"Well about that…" Elsa said. "Oh," I said, "I used it to buy teeth and then have them capped in gold. Now I can eat apples…" I stuck the teeth into my beak and said, "Sadly I discovered that I don't like apples." "Worst waste of money ever," Elsa muttered. "We could have brought cruise tickets or something…Or plane tickets to new york!" Kowalski whispered. "No promoter is sending this show to America. It's toe up!" Marty said. "I actually agree with you on that one," I replied. "Now it all makes sense," Gloria said. "No wonder the circus master was so happy to sell," Elsa said.

Unbeknowned to the rest of us Alex looked out the window to find Stefano hanging off the side of the plane. Stefano shushed then pointed towards the roof the the traincar. "He was happy, all right," I said, "Happy about ripping us off." Alex bravely(or stupidly) opened the door and flew out. Everyone looked in the direction alex was but all they found was a piece of paper. "Where did Alex Go?" Gloria said. "I dunno," Marty said. "Who cares anyway," I said, "He probably went to the little lions room." "Should we be worried," Elsa said, "Dubois IS right on our trail!" "No," I replied, "He's a big lion he can handle himself."

"Maybe he realized this is pointless and jumped out of the train," I said. "That's not even funny," Gloria replied. "What that never crossed your mind," I said. "No," Gloria said. "We might not know Alex as well as we think," I replied. "He would never commit sucide," Gloria replied. "The chances of Alex becoming sucidal are slim," Kowalski replied. "Like I said," I replied, "he can handle himself…"

(Alex's POV)

"Ahhhhhhh!" I shouted as I clung for dear life to the handles on the outside of the door. I managed to cling to a ladder on the side of the car and climb to the roof. "Come on! This way!" Stefano replied from a few cars away before jumping to the next one. "No, no, no. You come this way!" I shouted unaware we were approaching a tunnel. "Hey!" Stefano said, "Alice, watch your head!" I turned around to find a wall above a tunnel entrance heading my way. I ran the other way towards the back of the train but the tunnel caught up with me causing me to somersault. Stefano watched in amazement as I jumped then seemly fell between cars to the tracks.

"Alice!" Stefano shouted before claiming down to the car. He rushed thru a passenger train car from one end to the other latern in hand. He opened the door and believe me to be under the train looked down, "Alice!" he shouted. "I'm fine!" I shouted from above him. "fantastic!" Stefano said as the train exited the tunnel. "Was that trapeze Americano?" Stefano asked. "Yeah…um…" I said, "Sort of." "Incredible!" Stefano replied. "I hope this is important!" I said. "Come this way, Alice!" Stefano said. I jumped into the next train car as Stefano closed the door behind us.

"By the way, It's icks not iss. Alex. Like New York Knicks." "I know," Stefano said, "New York Kniss. Is not hard." I looked in amazement at my surroundings, "Whoa!" Stefano turned on a old fashioned lamp revealing posers and magazines in picture frames hanging on the wall. "What is this place," I said looking at the relics of the circus's past. Stefano turned on another lamp revealing more posters, magazines, articles, and newspaper clippings. "I know you think we are a stinky, poopy circus, but there is something you must know… There was a time when Circus Zaragoza," Stefano said turning on an oil lamp on an old desk, "We were a great circus! Numero Uno in all the europa!" Stefano shined a light on all the tropies and awards the circus received. "And Vitaly…he was the biggest star of us all. He was fearless. Taking risks. Always new. He jump through the hoop like he could fly"

Flashback

(Stefano's POV)

Note: Flashback in Italics. Stefano's narration normal text

 _Vitaly stood in front of the hoop victoriously as two banners dropped down. The audience cheered as Vitaly bowed. "Stefano!" Vitaly said, "Make the hoop smaller!" "Like this?" I said holding up a smaller hoop. "Smaller," Vitaly said. "Like this?" I asked holding up an even smaller hoop. "Good!" Vitaly said. Vitaly took out a bottle of olive oil on doused himself in it before taking running towards the hoop. We all watched with excitement from backstage. He jumped did a corkscrew and jumped thru the hoop to the audience's cheer. Vitaly held his arms out like the showman he was then bowed to the audience as flowers rained down._ It had never been doon before because it Physically Impossible! And the People…They Loved it!" _"_ _Viva Vitaly!" a woman shouted as he doused himself with two bottles of olive oil. "Smaller!" Vitaly shouted._ "And the Hoop, she got smaller! Like the ring on a finger of the tiniest lady with the slimmest of fingers."

 _"_ _Bravo, Vitaly!" a man shouted. Vitaly grabbed a massive vat of olive oil and dumped it all over his fur._ "He would not stop pushing. And one fateful day…he push it too far!" _"_ _Light the hoop on fire!" Vitaly shouted. This declaration caused me to stop in my tracks and the entire circus to gasp. I lit the ring on fire completely unconcerned for vitaly's safety…he is the professional. The Crowd cheered in excitement as the tiny ring was lit ablaze. Vitaly made a running start did some summersults then jumped spiraling towards the made it thru the hoop but something went wrong and vitaly was lit ablaze. I rushed over with a fire extinguster as the owners and the circus vet rushed over._ "He fly too close to the sun…and he got burned. Literally. The extra virgin olive oil is extra flammable. And he lost everything…His wife, she run off with a musician. He lost his diginity…his fame…his passion…and his fur. And when it grow back, it is less soft. More like a prickly beard." _"_ _Scusi. Vitaly!" I said trying to cheer him up. Vitaly roared angerly causing us to scattered, "Nothiing!"_ "His only passion now is the borscht!"

Flashback end

(Alex's POV)

"Whoa," I said. "He was our inspiration," Stefano said as he put the ring back into a drawer, "So when he lost his passion, Well…as Vitaly goes, so goes the circus." Maybe I was too quick to judge that tiger, "This is way we need your help," Stefano said. "What kind of help," I asked. "You can teach us to do new circus. Americano style!" Stefano said, "we find a new passion." Stefano got on top a a swivel chair, "Make a new show. And we go all the way to US and A!" He slid the swivel and he ended up facing the wrong way.

Stefano swiveled the chair so he was facing the right way, "A! I know. It is stupido idea. We are a lost cause." Stefano switched the lamp off looking disappointed. "No, no, this isn't stupido," I said, "this could work!" "What?" Stefano said. "What you just said," I replied. "What?" Stefano said. "The idea you said. Two seconds ago." "What?" Stefano asked asked. "Your Stupido idea!" "it could?" "Stefano, You're a genius!" I said. Stefano misunderstood and said, "No, no,no, no. I am only average intelligence." Stefano then got real close and whispered, "Some say I'm even slightly below!" "We are gonna rethink everything anybody's ever known about circus!"

2 hours later…

"I call it Phase 4-7B" I said. "You don't number phase's like that," Skipper said. "Let him finish," Elsa said. "Wherein, in order to get home, we will come up with something fresh, something amazing, something brand new! Fresh, Never before seen! off the chain! Something that'll blow that circus promoter away!" "Let's see how the circus animals take this," Skipper said. "They don't seem like the type to have their circus reinvented," Elsa said. "And you would basically be telling them to throw out their traditions," Private said. ""Private we're not getting rid of traditions," Alex said, "we're mixing it up a little."

"If vitaly throws knifes at you," Skipper said, "don't come crawling to me." "Since when is Alex allowed to make plans," Kowalski muttered. "Since now," Elsa said, "You can't even read a map on a cargo ship!" "That was uncalled for," Kowalski said, "I wasn't on my best that day." "That ship would have still have plently of fuel to make it back to new york if you actually did proper navigating." "Hey I wasn't one who keep the engine on the entire time we were in antartica!" Kowalski said. "I couldn't find the control to turn off the engine," Private said. "I still can't believe that you keep us in the dark about the boat being out of gas." "Big words coming from you lion…considering you will have a bunch of animals mad at you tommorrow," Skipper reported. "I do not think their going to take the reinvent the circus idea very well," Elsa said. "Penguins prepare to eat your words,' I replied. "Is that a threat?" Skipper said. "Quiet!" Gloria shouted, "don't make me get the beating on both of you!"

(end of chapter seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: reinventing the circus

The swiss alps, switerland

(Skipper's POV)

"We are gonna rethink everything anybody's ever known about circus!" Alex shouted. "This is not going to end well," Elsa muttered. "Tell me about it," I replied. "We will come up with something fresh, something amazing, something brand new! Fresh, Never before seen! off the chain! Something that'll blow that circus promoter away!" and then as predicted Vitaly threw a lot of sharp things at alex while everyone else were complining and shouting. "I missed," Vitaly said. "Who do you think you are?" Gia asked. "Off with your head!" "I'm gonna chew his leg off!" "Who knew dogs could be so violent," Elsa muttered. "Let's see how Alex handles this," I replied.

Vitaly was holding an axe as he said, "Circus has been same for generations! WE make good, Classic Family entertainment." "Can he put the axe down?" Elsa asked. "But Last few generations," Stefano said, "Families… not so entertained." Everyone Looked at Stefano with confusion and shock vitaly just looked at him angrily. "Is that guy always angry?" Private asked. "Some People and Animals are just like that," I replied. "That's right," Alex said, "Families not so entertained because your'e just going throught the motions out there. It's missing Passion." "How one to have passion for stool poked in face?" Vitaly asked. "Exactly!" Marty said, "and by stool you mean chair, right?" "The Fact is, You guys, You got stuck in a rut," Alex contiuned, "You stopped pushing, you stopped taking risks. But those days are over."

"Because now we're going to completely change the show," Alex replied. "Then it wouldn't be a circus, would it?" one of the dogs said. "Circus is not about the acts you do," Alex said pointing to the dog's heart, "circus is in here." "How come freddie gets all the circus?" one of the dog said. "He meant in your heart!" Elsa shouted. "Oh!" the dog replied. "Circus is about following your passions, wherever they take you!" "You cannont change circus. There is long tradition!" "that's what everybody thought, Vitaly!" Alex said, "Until those French Canadians came along, drunk off their maple syrup and cheap pharmaceuticals, and completely flipped the paradigm." "Now they play Vegas. Fifty shows a day in 52 separate venues." Marty said, "and one of them completely in the nude."

"Yeah, that's right. And you know how they did it?" Alex asked. "Take off their clothes?" Stefano asked a bit too excitely. Everyone looked at Stefano in complete and utter shock. "No," Alex said, "They got rid of the animals." "What?" someone asked. "Say it ain't so!" Marty asked grabbing onto the two elephants' trunks. "Che Stupida! No animals!" someone else exclaimed. "How could they?!" Stefano asked. "Well, You know what I say to that!" Alex said. "Yes," I said, "we would all like to know." "Well, Skipper," Alex said, "I say they can take the animals out of the circus, but they cannont take the animals out of the circus!" Elsa, Kowalski, Private, rico and I faceplamed. "I mean, they cannot…" alex said, "I think you understand what I'm saying!" As alex said this a familiar song filled the air, "Who's playing prop and circumstance!" I shouted, "nobody's graduating!" Everybody ignored me. "yeah!" "yes!" "No!" Julian said. "We don't need humans because we've got passion!" Alex shouted, "What does a human say when he's passionate? He say, 'I'm an animal!' well, we are animals!" "I pretty sure Humans say that when there in a partying mood," Kowalski said, "not when their passionate!"

"Ignore him!" Alex said, "We'll make an all-animal circus! Because if we follow our passion, we can go anywhere." "Anywhere!" Marty said. "We can do anything!" Alex said. "Anything!" Marty said. "IF we do it together!" Alex said. "All of us!" marty said. "yeah…" the whole circus(except vitaly) shouted, "Yeah, Yeah!" "That was so inspiring!" I said. "Are…are you crying?" Elsa asked. "No!" I said, "These are manly tears!" The song that was playing from a radio changed to something I swore I heard before…some movie Madagascar or something or other. "our circus!" "Yeah!" "We're in! We'll have some of that!" "Can I hear you say Fur Power?" Marty said. "Fur power?" Elsa said, "no feathers? Rude." "Elsa," I said, "don't ruin the moment."

"Fur power!" gia said. "Take our circus back, and we'll do it togther!" "Fur power! Fur power! Fur power! Fur power!" "You and me, baby!" Gloria said, "An act together!" "I love it!" melmen said. "We can do that funk and groove dance thing!" Gloria said. "Dance?" Melmen asked. "This thing right here," gloria said as she started to dance around, "Look." "um…" "Me and you! We got this!" "but…" melmen said as Gloria ran off, "I can't dance." Elsa, Kowalski, Rico, and Private had now joined in on the chat, "Fur Power! Fur power!" "Chanting is fun! Chanting is fun!" Stefano shouted. "ah!" Vitaly said throwing his axe down, "I do not trust this lion." "Elsa are you getting this?" I asked. "Yes," elsa said. "I hear it loud and clear," Kowalski said holding up a small satellite dish. "Vitaly, I may not rust him, either," Gia said, "but I am tired of sitting and standing and rolling over."

"It is great tradition of sitting, standing, rolling over," Vitaly said. 'You know our circus is in trouble," Gia said, "This could be our last chance. But we will not do this without you." "Circus always stay together," Stefano said. Gia and Stefano stare hopefully at Vitaly and after a few moments, "Ok, I do one hoop." Gia ran forward and hugged Vitaly and Stefano joined in, "I want a hug too!" Stefano said. Vitaly laughed and bear hugged the two of them. "Not that's a happy ending," I said. "Has sharply dressed little birdies been spying on us?" Vitaly asked. "No!" I said. Kowalski had the listening equipment hiding behind his back as he whistled innocently. "Why would we do something like that?" Elsa asked glaring at me. "Um…carry on!" I said as we got the heck out of there.

Meanwhile…

(Narrator's POV)

Back in Monte Carlo a hospital ward was filled with dubois' men laying in beds in various kind of serious injuries with IVs attached to them. The Room was filled with the sounds of heart monitors. The Door suddenly slammed open and Dubois parked her scooter at the end of the ward. "Attention! I have found our Lion!" Dubois shouted, "He is hiding with the circus!" because of their injuries none of her men responsed to this. A song started to play as she took out her tranquilizer gun and shot out the lights in time to the music. "Non. Rien De rien (No, nothing of nothing)" Dubois sang.

(Kowalski's Note: we have included a handy translation.) "Non, Je ne regrette rien(No, I regret nothing)" she contuined, "Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait (Not the good things that have been done to me) Ni le mal tout ça m'est bien égal (Nor the bad things, it's all the same to me)" All her Men were instantly alert upon hearing this lyrics. "Non, Rien de rien(No, nothing of nothing) Non, Je ne regrette rien (No, I regret nothing)." The song seemed to have a healing effect as her men regained their strength and their casts and bandages were undone. "Car ma vie, car mes joies (Because my life, my joys)" Dubois sang as the song reached a cresendo. "Aujourd'hui, ça commence avec toi (Today, it begins with you)" As she sang the last lyric one of her men bursted out of his head bandage. Her men were now standing at attention ready for action.

(end of chapter eight)


	10. nine: Love always comes as a surprise

The swiss alps, switerland

(Marty's POV)

I found Stefano getting stuffed into a cannon. "More Boomstick, Rico! I really want to fly!" "This dynamite has been measured for maxiuium flight," Elsa said, "we can't add anymore." Rico rolled his eyes and add more anyway. "Rico!" Elsa shouted. "too late now," Skipper said. "Are you really going to shoot yourself out of that thing?" I asked. "I've always dreamed of doing this, from time I was little pup, to be a human cannonball!" Stefano replied. Skipper raised his eyebrows at this, "Except, you know…a sea lion cannonball." "I thought he was a seal," Skipper said. "No he's definitely a sea lion," Elsa said, "sea lions don't eat penguin." "that's what Manfredi and Johnson thought until they got mobbed by rabid sea lions," Skipper said. "Don't worry my Rabies vaccine is up to date!" Stefano said.

"is it dangerous?" Marty said. "You bet my monochromatic friend," Skipper replied. "Is it dangerous? Yes, of course it's dangerous!" Stefano replied. "Now, are you sure about this?" Marty asked. "Don't put doubt in his head zebra!" Skipper said. "Didn't we go thru the how not to die when being fired out of a cannon lession?" Elsa said. "Yes, and he passed with flying colors," Skipper replied. "I'm sure!" Stefano replied. "Because if blowing up is you thing," I said, "then you came to the right place." "Si. That means yes!" Stefano replied. "Ready for launch?" Skipper asked. "Ready for Launch!" Stefano replied. Rico hacked up a match and Kowalski used private's tail feathers to light it. "Fire in the hole!" Skipper shouted. Elsa pulled out a mega phone and shouted, "Fire in the hole!" Kowalski lit the fuse on the cannon but Stefano had second thoughts and yelled, "Wait!" The Cannon fired and blasted Stefano past the landing pad and towards the alps. Stefano screamed the entire way until he slammed into the side of the mountains.

He held on to a ledge and looked down and saw that it was a long way down. "Mamma mia!" Stefano said with fear, "Help me!" I turn back towards the cannon and rico who was embracing a stick of TNT, "Rico! Get the cannon ready! Same charge!" I shouted. Rico straighted up and got to work. The cannon was loaded and brought to same angle as before, "Fire in the hole!" Skipper said. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Elsa repeated. I was launched and I screamed a little until I found my bearings. After getting my bearing I glided thru the air, "wow. Whoo-ho-ho!" I said.

"All right!" I said as I flew went thru the clouds. "Whooho!" I bursted thru the cloud making a bunch of different patterns in the clouds. "Yeah!" It all fun and games until I slammed into the side of the mountains and landed on a ledge. Stefano was below me, "marty! I'm so glad you're here!" I got up, "whoo! I was flying I was effin'-L-Y-in'!" "I'm proud of you, but…" Stefano said, "I don't think I can hold on much longer!" "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry about my enthusiasm!" I said. I found a foot hold and dropped a rope down to Stefano. "Here, wrap this around you!" I said. Stefano grabbed the rope and got into the loop as I slowly lowered him to the ground. "All right, I got you! I got you!" Stefano touched down safely one the ground. "Whoohoo!" I shouted as I grabbed the rope and ran down the side of the mountain. I jumped down and landed on the ground in style. "Forget about being part of the herd!" I shouted, "I'm gonna be part of the flock! I'm going to fly, baby!" "Oh yes! What a triumph!" Stefano shouted jumping up to embrace me in a hug.

(Alex's POV)

The dogs were fighting, "Hand over that circus, Freddie!" "I'll have your guts for garters!" "Hey, hey, put your weapons down," I said. "Guys, chill out. Cute and Cuddly's obviously not your thing," I said. "That's Private's department," Skipper said. "He's got us pegged," Freddie said. "I got a better idea. Show 'em, Rico." I replied. One of the dog had rollerskates on and rico held a remote. Rico pushed the button and the rollerskates ignited sending the dog rocketing thru the air. He crashed into a train car and said, "That was great!" He then screamed as he rocketed the other way. "Flippin' 'eck!" "Rocket shoes!" "I want to try that!" "Jonesy! Jonesy!" "Mission accomplished," Skipper said, "High one!" The penguins slapped their flippers in celebration

I turned around to see Gia standing there. "Hey. Hi," I said. "I admire how you have inspired these animals," Gia said. "Thanks," I said. "Alex we're going to bug out," Skipper said, "maybe do some bird watching." Skipper winked indicating that was code for lookout duty. The penguins waddled off on the look out for dubios. "And what you said about passion, it was like poetry," Gia said. It was poetry I put a lot of work in that speech. Marty and his new friend Stefano were carrying crates of TNT for some reason. "I love passion and poetry. They go together, really," I said totally making that up, "I know they don't rhyme."

"Trapeze is my passion," Gia said. be careful alex one wrong move and I blow our only chance to escape dubois. "Terrific. I look forward to seeing you up there," I said. "You can teach me," Gia said. Teach her…did not see that coming. "What?" I asked. "Teach me," Gia repeated. "Well, I've always been kind of a solo act," I replied, "so that kind of rules that out." " I wonder if you actually do trapeze," Gia said. "Oh, I actually do do trapeze," I replied. "Show me!" Gia said. "Show me? What are we, five?" I asked. "I am five, yes," Gia said.

(Melmen's POV)

"Dancing," I said as I climbed up a ladder, "All Your'e doing is moving and not getting anywhere. I mean, the music totally throws off my timing." I got on top of the platform, "You want excitement? Ah-ha! Check it out. Who's on a tightrope, huh?" I walked a few feet across the tightrope then made the mistake of looking down, "Who's on a…" At that instant I remembered my acrophobia. What the heck was I thinking!? "Ahhh! I'm on a tightrope! I'm on a tightrope!" "Melmen! Oh, my gosh!" Gloria shouted. "Help me!" I shouted. "baby, hold on. Hold on!" Gloria said as she started to climb. "Ahh!" "I'm coming right now!" Gloria said.

"whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I shouted as I started to lose my balance. I flipped off the tightrope held up only by neck. "Melman?!" Gloria shouted. "Whoa!" I shouted as I spun around by the neck. Gloria moved across the tightrope towards me, "Calm down, Melman!" "I'm going to fall and break all of my neck!" I shouted. I got out of the spin and was back upright struggling to keep my balance, "Just look at me. Look at me!" Gloria said, "all eyes on me." I stretched my neck forward and looked at Gloria, "Ok," I said. "Come to me!" Gloria said. "I can't," I said. "It's just like dancing, Melman," as she stepped forward and backward, "Two steps forward, one step back."

"I can't dance, OK?" I said, "There, I said it!" "maybe because you've never tired," Gloria said. "No, I have tried," I said, "I practiced in private because you dance so well." "You practiced? For me?" Gloria asked. "Yes, but it's no use," I replied," I never know what to do with my arms!" I put my arms up and lost some more of my balance. "Hold it," Gloria said grabbing my arms, "That part is so easy, Melman. Ok? 'Cause all you have to do is put them around your partner." Oh…makes sense. "See? Two steps forward…one step back." "I'm dancing. I'm Dancing!" I exclaimed. "Two steps forward…" Gloria said. "We're dancing on a tightrope!" I shouted. "You're great," Gloria said. "whoo! I'm dancing!" I shouted as Gloria laughed and Stefano launched out of a cannon and flew by.

(Alex's POV)

We were on the platform at the top of the trapeze, "Ok," I said, "all right." "So when do we get the jet packs and aquatic cobras?" Gia said. Um are their aquatic cobras in the middle of the swiss alps? I was holding on to the trapeze bar, "UM...this is a beginner's class, and that's a pretty advanced maneuver," I replied. Do I even know what I'm doing? "Ok, how do we begin?" Gia asked. How to delay the terror? "It's a bit complicated unless you understand the whole pitch and yaw…" I said tried to use the bar like a telescope, "arc and gravity. All that stuff, which I won't bore you with, Ok." Gia crossed her arms and smirked, "Do you need a push?" "No," I replied. I jump off my rock all the time this shouldn't be so bad. "Just watch and learn!" I said as gia pushed me off the platform. I flew thru the air, grabbed the other trapeze bar with my feet, and grabbed onto the next platform with my teeth. Biting down on wood…well it's better then biting down on Marty's butt. Did he fully forgive me for that?

Gia mirrored everything that I just did. "Like that?" Gia asked. "that's one way of doing it, sure," I replied. I'm just making this up as I go along. I accidently let go of the wooden platform and flew back the other way. I got hit by a trapeze bar then bounced facefirst off the net. I then got tied up into the trapeze bar and used my tail as a hanger. "You use a net!" Gia asked. "Yes! Trapeze Americano. We use the net," I said. Gia then repeated everything I just did. "Trapeze Americano!" Gia said as I began to develop feeling for her. I swing on the trapeze and releashed only to slam into a pole then fell down and bounced off the net. "Whoa!" Gia said as she followed my every mista…Move. The show ponies took noticed and started to watch.

Gia and I were separate platform as we swing at the same time. Gia and I did some somersaults and flips. "Look at him go!" Freddie shouted. I misjudged a jump and found myself flying towards the hard ground. Gia caught me just in time before I became a lion pancake. We both landed on the platform. "Wow!" Gia said as we held hands…Until Marty flew at us sending all three of us to the net bouncing off it like it was one of those inflatable bounce houses. All the Circus animals that had gathered cheered as the three of us settled.(except for vitaly who was eying me suspisously). "E bravo!" Stefano and a few other yelled, "bravissima!" "Hey Vitaly, maybe you even do two hoops, no?" Gia, Marty, and I got off the net and as I went to follow them Skipper and Elsa arrived. "Shh…Senorita bell-bottoms," Skipper said. "Really?" Elsa whispered. Skipper glared at her for a moment then said, "Tenemos una problema grande!" "¿que? ¿que grande problema?"

Shortly…

Disguised as a flower I looked thru a pair of binculors to find Dubois and her men by the tracks. Dubois seemed to have found our scent, "Oh no see's onto us!" I shouted. Skipper and the Penguins were also dressed as flowers. "shut up," Elsa muttered. "shush," Skipper said, "Don't make it any easier on the psycho." "What are we gonna do?" I asked. "WE'd better vamoose…Pronto," Skipper said. "she just doesn't give up does she," Elsa replied. "But we're not ready. We're in the middle of rehearsals," I said this is absolutely the worst thing to happen right now. "They why don't you lilt over, grab your peduncle, and kiss New York good-bye?"

Back at the train….

"Are you sure we are ready?" Stefano asked. "Of course we're ready!" I said, "Born Ready! Ready Steady! Come on, let's go!" Come hurry up skipper hurry up hurry up hurry up! "Let's go, go, go, go, go!" I shouted. Skipper and the penguin were inside the trainengine which they painted a tiger-face on, "All Right, you heard the cat," Skipper said, "Move it! Come on! All aboard!" "Grab your luggage and drain your bladders!" Elsa added as the chimps got on, "it's going to be a long ride!" The elephants quickly got on board while Sonya and Julian drove their motorcycle and jumped onto the train. I put my hand out and helped Gia onto the traincar Melmen, Marty, Gloria, Stefano, and I were riding. "All right, everybody!" I shouted, "Let's blow that promoter away!" "London, here we come!" Stefano shouted. Meanwhile towards the back to the train Vitaly got into his car before the train rolled away. "Sunshiny London, Yes," Stefano said. Ironic considering London is infamous for it's smog. Vitaly got on, closed the doors behind him and turned towards the cabinet with all his rings.

Vitaly grabbed the handles and opened the cabinet. And to Vitaly tired eyes the hoops appeared to be one fire as his eye's filled with fear. He remembered the chants of the audience, "Vitaly! Vitaly! Vitaly!" He remembered the pain, the humiliation, and everything that he lost that fateful day. He looked on with fear for a few minutes then closed the cabinet doors. He took a few deep breaths and leaned against the cabinet exhausted.

(end of chapter Nine)


	11. Chapter Ten: London

London, England

(Skipper's POV)

Kowalski and I wearing tophats looked thru the crowd with the binoculars, "Come on, come on, come on. Where is he?" I asked. That big-time American promoter has to be here somewhere. We scanned the audience and my attention was grabbed by a man wearing a stenson and a live eagle on his shoulder, "Bingo," I said as the man eat some popcorn then feed some to his pet eagle. "If that's not a red-blooded American promoter, I don't know what is," I said. "Now your stereotyping people from our country," Elsa said. My eyes widened at the comment, "We need get out of europe," I muttered, "we been here too long." "IF you would have brought that airbus A-280…" "ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID AIRBUS A-280!" Elsa shouted.

I rolled my eyes and said, "We need to get this show on the road. Private! Tell them the eagle has landed!" Private sulated and spoke into a radio, "The eagle has landed." "Roger that," Alex replied, "and keep an eye out for Dubois…" "Aye, aye, guvnor!" Private replied. "Ha! We left that dubois with a cold trail back in the alps," I said, "Kowalski?" "I am 95% certain Dubois is throwing a tantrum back in the swiss alps," Kowalski replied. "And the other 5%?" Elsa asked. "She gave up completetly and went back to Monoco in shame," Kowalski replied.

(Alex's POV)

"The Promoter is in the house!" I shouted. "New York is closer the ever!" Marty said. Or further away…but I shouldn't think about that. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I said, "First, we got a circus to do. We're on, folks!" "Do we go on before or after the dogs?" one of the horses asked. "yes," I replied. "What?" the horses asked confused. "Overlap, Your acts overlap," I clarified. "Where's Vitaly? He opens," I asked. "I don't know," one of the horses replied.

Stefano was behind Gia's repaired dressing curtain, "Stefano! Hey, Stefano! Have you seen Vitaly?" I asked. I pushed thru the hastely repaired curtain to find Stefano in a sad pose. "Hey," I said trying to comfort him, "Stefano, why the sad little face." "Vitaly… he will not go on!" Stefano said. "What?" I said. This is bad…the whole show depends on vitaly! "I tried everything I could," Stefano said holding back his tears. "Wipe away the tears. Calm down," I said, "Where is he? I'm sure I can reason with him."

I entered Vitaly's car and threw a knife on the wall near him to get his attention. "Vitaly, what are you doing?" I asked slamming the door behind me. "You missed," Vitaly said as he contiuned to pack his suitcase. "You're leaving? You're just gonna walk out on everybody?" I asked. "They have good show without me," Vitaly replied as he contiuned to pack his suitcase. "Look, I got a good left foot, but without my right foot, I can't walk," I replied. "You get fake foot, then you walk," Vitaly said. "I don't want fake foot! Ok?" I said as vitaly sighed, "What happened to circus stick together? The show must go on." "Cliches," Vitaly said as he put a ball of yarn into his suitcase. "Come on, man," I said grabbing a spoon out of the case, "Stop being this guy! Be the other guy!"

Vitaly got the spoon back and put it into the suitcase, "What other guy?" Vitaly said. "The guy who was all circus! The Guy who jumped throught hoops!" I shouted trying to pull a bowl out of the case. "Give me that!" Vitaly said. "The Guy everybody looked up to," I said grabbing the ball of yarn which went into vitaly's face and into the air. Then for a few ackward moments we played with the ball like we were housecats. But then vitaly angrily grabbed the ball and stuffed it into the suitcase. "Come on," I said, "Where's that vitaly?" With a sad look on his face Vitaly said, "That Vitaly is no more." "Listen, man," I said, "You may have given up on yourself…" I picked up a picture of the entire circus, "But your friends haven't given up on you."

Vitaly took the picture and put it back into the suitcase. "Are you just going to turn your back on them," I said, "and sit and eat borscht the rest of your life? Or are you gonna get out there and jump throught that tiny little hoop?" "It is impossible," Vitaly replied. "It was always impossible, Vitaly," I said as I turned to leave, "That's why the people loved it." I then started to walk towards the door but then vitaly said, "That is why I loved it." I stopped, "Because I did the impossible!" Vitaly exclaimed, "I was once a brave tiger. And if I go down in flames…ahahaha…So be it!" I suddenly got an idea, "You Know, I think I might have an idea for you."

Shortly…

Vitaly grabbed and bottle of hair conditioner off the table and dumped it over his fur. "Light the hoop on fire!" Vitaly shouted. Stefano nervously lit and match and set the hoop of fire. Vitaly focused on the hoop and everything seemed to slow. Vitaly roared, took a step back and ran towards the hoop. The entire audience including the promoter was on the edge of their seats. Vitaly did a few somersaults before launching into the air his fist extended forward. "Mamma mia," Stefano said, "Santa maria, santa maria…" Vitaly extracted his claw and started to spin. "Mamma maria, mia santa, santa mia farrow…" "come on, you got," I said. and to the audience's surprise and our relief Vitaly went thru the hoop unharmed. They then cheered Vitaly looked at himself to find himself unharmed. "Yes!" Stefano shouted. Vitaly then bowed for the audience then stood victoriously.

He grabbed the hoop and blew out the fire giving us our cue(song suggestion: Firework). "All right, what are you waiting for? We got a show to put on," I said as we rushed into positions. "Let's go. Go, go, go,go,go!" As the music started vitaly spun the pole the hoop was on around the stuck it in the middle of the stage. He spun the pole around creating a spiral design with animal patterns on it that spun with the pole until it went up towards the ceiling. "Look!" a kid said as Julian and Sonya on the motorcycle drove past defying gravity. Meanwhile up above the dog with their rocketskates flew off ramps and did flips and spins in the air. On top of the tent in special boxes Gia and I freefall towards the floor. We grabbed on to some trapeze bars on a series of rings and did jumps and flips.

Julian and Soyna were impressing the crowd with motorcycle stunts. The Chimps in their disguise played a circler panio. Marty and Stefano's cannon went off in time to some of the keys and they flew thru the air. Melmen and Gloria danced aross tightropes transioning between several lines. Gia and I flew over the audience and everything else bouncing off trampolines. An elephant on a ribbion rolled down to the audience but stopped a few feet above the audience. Then the elephant spun around blowing fire out of it''s trunk while the showhorses bounced by. Gia and I prepared for one last jump and landed in a burst of confedi fell thru a paper drum and landed on a hidden net.

After the show the promoter presented an American tour contract to the disguised chimps. His eagle handed phil a pen and he signed it as the "King of Versailles". The two of them then lit bananas like their were cigers and smoked them. The eagle had one in it's beak and it exploded in it's mouth. The deal closed Phil and the promoter laughed their head off at this. Mason secretly picked the man's pocket and took his wallet.

(End of Chapter Ten)


	12. Chapter Eleven: The truth

(Alex's POV)  
"We're going to America!" I shouted, "whoo! Today!" Everyone made sure their excitement was known. "That's what I call crack-a-lacking' to the mack-a-lackin'!" Marty said. "We did it, Alice!" Stefano said. "Yeah!" I said. "Maybe I am average intelligence after all!" he replied. "Perhaps even slightly above," I said. "No, I don't think so," Stefano replied. Vitaly grabbed me by the sholder and said, "Ha! Hair conditioner. Great idea, my friend!" Vitaly offered Stefano his arm and said, "Feel. Go ahead. Soft like kitten, no?" "Look at that," Stefano replied. "Slippery but not flammable," I said. "You smell like peaches and herb!" Stefano exclaimed. Gia run toward me and hugged me causing me to spin around. "Gia and Alex," she said as we waltzed a little, "The trapezing cats!" "we did pretty good," I said. "You will flip and I will catch," Gia said, "And sometimes I will flip, and you will catch. And then we will both flip, and we'll travel the whole world!" I as gia and I danced around I failed to notice Elsa waddle in. "You are so a couple," Elsa said.

"Aren't you suppose to be skipper and the other penguins?" I asked. "I'll leave them to their poker game," Elsa said. Gia then spun and I felt like I couldn't keep lying to her. "Alex I know what your thinking," Elsa hissed, "but don't you even dare…" "Flipping and catching and I will flip you…" Gia said. "New York is a heck of a town!" Marty, Gloria, and Melmen sung. "Uh…You know, the thing is…" I said. "Alex…." Elsa warned. "I may not always be around," I replied. Elsa faceplamed then glared at me, "Where are you going?" Gia asked heartbroken.

'Well, I'm…I'm…I'm…" I said. I was cut off by the sound of sirens, "No…not her," Elsa muttered. Dubois and her men drove into the tent and stop in front of the chimps. "Bravo, bravo!" Dubois said, "What a heartwarming performance, Monsieur Circus Master." "Wait…" Elsa said, "…she is…flirting?" "It brought tears to my eyes," Dubois said as we look on. Dubois laughed then said, "No, not really." I pushed the send button on the radio phone. Elsa ran off…probably back to the other penguins. I hope.

Meanwhile…

(Skipper's POV)

We were playing a round of poker when Dubois voice came out of the phone speaker, "Monsieur, we both know the lion does not belong to you." I put my cards down in frustration…why can't that woman leave us alone. "It's that horrid woman!" Private said. "We need to do something elsa said as she ran in. "Alright," I said, "Let's go!" "Also Alex almost blew our cover," Elsa added. "What!" I said, "We'll deal with Alex later," I said, "but first let's get rid of the dubois and her animal control thugs."

(Alex's POV)

"He is a fugitive from justice," Dubois said holding a piece of paper in phil's face. Phil's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock as he grabbed the paper. "You will turn the lion over to me," Dubois said, "so that I may put him where he belongs." I can see where this is going… Dubois pull her wire noose out and slid it around my neck, "On my wall…" She was too excited about her supposed victory that she fail to notice Private, Kowalski, Rico, and Elsa slid down ropes behind her men. The Penguins knocked out dubois' men causing Dubois to turn around. "what?" she replied. "Incoming!" Skipper shouted as he swung on a 100kg bag at dubois knocked her across the room. A smile appeared on vitaly's face as dubois flew across the room. The piece of paper she was holding fell to the ground as I breathed a sign of relief.

Dubois landed in a already loaded cannon and the penguin tied a rope around her foot. They then tied that rope around all of her men while rico put a stick of TNT in dubios's mouth. "Whoo!" Private said as Kowalski lit a match on his tail feathers. "Outgoing!" Skipper said. "Fire in the hole!" Elsa shouted with a megaphone. Dubios spit the stick of TNT out and said, "Wait!" The Cannon exploded sending Dubois and her men flying out of the tent and across the thames screaming. "Whoaaaaa!"

The Penguins then high-oned. "Up high!" Skipper shouted, "hooha!" "Down low! Too slow!" Skipper said slapping private. "Well done, Private," Elsa said. "Did I do good?" Private said. "Nah, not really," Skipper said as they walked away. "Whew!" I said as Gloria, Marty, and Melmen surrounded me. "Man, that was close!" melmen said. Gia picked up the piece and paper (Which the Penguins had somehow forgotten!) and said, "Alex? You are from a Zoo?"

She lowered the paper and looked at me accusingly, "Yes. Yes. But wait, there's more," I said. "More?" Gia asked. "Or less. There's less," I replied. "You were never circus?" Vitaly asked. "We had to say we were circus," Gloria said. "Or you'd never would have let us on train!" Melmen shouted. "After all we have been through together…" Gia said while Vitaly stared at us angrily, "…you want to go live in a zoo?" "Gia, I…" I said trying to explain. "You used us," Vitaly said. "No, no, no. I mean, yes, but…" "Trapeze Americano, you make that up, too?" Gia said.

"It didn't exactly exist when I taught it to you," I said. Alex you fool you should have say "well it exists now…" "Jet packs and Aquatic cobras! I should have known," Gia said. Well actually it was Marty, Melmen, Gloria who made that part up! "Ballons to the children of the world was not real, either?" Stefano said. "Yeah, that's not real. But look at what we did," I replied. "I was shot out of a cannon! I could have died!" Stefano said. "but I thought it was your lifelong dream," Marty asked. "For all I know, your name is not even alice," Stefano said. Well it's alice with you accent, "No, Stefano, but I never really was," I replied.

"I don't feel safe!" Stefano said. "Gia, I…" And then Gia said what we all had been dreading, "We trusted you." Gia and Stefano then left, "My tears are real! You are not!" Everyone then left some were sympathetic others were not. "I can't believe you lied to all us circus folk," Skipper said wiping a fake tear with a hankerchief. "We're part of that lie," Elsa hissed. "They still need us for security," Skipper whispered back.

Meanwhile…

"Me, stay with the circus?" Julian asked, "I am a king! I want to rule New York!(oh brother) WE should talk!" Julian tried to get away from soyna but he was stretched and smashed and rolled around. "Whoa!" Julian said as he tried to crawl away only to get grabbed by the tail, spun and around, and hit on the floor. "stop it!" Julian shouted, "No means no! Or in your language…Ugh!" Sonya roared, "Not everything is solved that way, you know," Julian said blowing a kiss.

Sonya walked away to the other side of the car, "Sonya? Are you listening to me?" Sonya walked to a ball and laid down, "Now I'm getting the silent treatment am I? Come over here, right now!" Julian walked over to where Sonya was and said, "Don't shut me out, baby! What is wrong with you? Speak!" Sonya roared angrily. Julian heartbroken said, "Ok…if these are your feelings, I understand now. And I'm going! It's obvious I'm just an emotional whoopee cushion for you to sit on!" Julian walked over to the doors and opened them. He turned to Sonya once last time and said, "When you look for where I am, I won't be there!" Julian slammed the doors and ran off crying. Sonya looked sadly at the doors where julian was just standing.

(end of chapter Eleven)


	13. Chapter Twelve: Welcome to New York

London, England

Snake Fancy Magazine, U.K Headquarters

(Dubois' POV)

I shot my gun at the keyhole on a door and used the dart as a key to open the door. My men followed me inside and stood guard while I walked up to a snake terrarium. Their was a posted warning with a skull and crossbones, "Death Adder Warning! Deadly Do not Handle" I poke the snake with a stick and it turned around hissing in warning. I can't have that so I punched the snake and then proceeded to beat it up.

Once I subdued the snake I stuck it's fangs into a cup and filled the cup with it's venom. I then threw the snake back into it's terrarium the lid slammed shut on top of it. "Why? Why?" the snake muttered. "vemon from the death adder the perfect tranqulizer because when you feel it's sting you not so much tranqulized as you are well…dead," I said. "Venom meet lion. Lion meet venom." "It's nice to meet you lion" as I brought the dart close to a stuffed lion. "It's nice to meet you venom." "Is it nice lion? Well maybe it's not so nice when I go into your bloodstream and I kill you!" "Aw…I'm so sad now I going to die!" "Just die already!"

"Okay I'm dead!" My men applude at my genius. I place the venomous dart into a case and close the case, "this will be quite a teary return…Welcome home!" I then stepped on the stuffed lion…I will get you on my wall if it's the last thing I do!"

New York, New York, USA

(Alex's POV)

We were on a rowboat attached by a rope to the S.S Mal de Mer as we arrived in New York. Except it was a sadder return then we would have imagined all those years ago on the shores of Madagascar. The circus was set up in the middle of central park as we arrived in front of the central park zoo…

(Vitaly's POV)

"Come, everybody. We have show to do," I said as everyone walked around getting ready. The circus sure is emptier without Alex and friends. Even though they betrayed us I still miss those guys. "But how do I go on without Marty?" Stefano said shedding some tears. "Stefano," I said. "I don't know what to do," Stefano said. "You can still do cannon solo," I said. "But…I want to do solo act with Marty!" Stefano said. "And what do I do?" Gia said, "Go back to sitting and standing and rolling over?"

"No," I said a determined look in my eyes, "We can do impossible! And we never go back to way we used to be." "The way it used to be isn't the way it was," Stefano replied, "and it won't be the same without them, whatever way it is." Alex and the others may be gone but the show must go on and if we learned anything from those zoo animals…We can do anything! Go anywhere! As long as we have the passion to do it!

(Alex's POV)

We stood at the gate, "Well…we're here," Gloria said. "Home," Marty said. "Huh," I said, "My rock looks smaller than I remember it." "look at the mural," Marty said directing our attention the very thing that started it all, "Doesn't actually capture the real thing, does it?" "Wow," Gloria said, "I forgot about that wall in between us, Melmen." "Um, hum," Melmen said. "Was that always there?" Gloria said. "Guy, I'm sorry I ever left the zoo in the first place," Marty said. "What do you mean?" I asked (it was your wish wasn't it?). "I mean," marty said turning to me, "If I had just stayed put, we wouldn't have anything to be sad about right now."

I looked back at our crazy adventure…Madagascar, Africa, and Europe (and that one Christmas where we traveled the entire world in one night). "Leaving the zoo was the best thing that ever happened to us," I replied. Marty's face lit up a little, "Really?" "Yeah," I said turn away from the gate, "Out there, in the world, we were really living." "Yeah!" Julian said. "It was exciting!" "It was romantic," Gloria said. "It was dangerous," Melmen said. 'I never felt so alive!" Marty said. "When we were with the circus, we were already home," I said, "I only wish we'd realized that sooner." "I realy going to miss those guys," Melmen said.

An idea came to me, "What do you say we go back?" "Really?" Gloria said. "I'm with you!" Marty said. "I'm in!" Julian said. "Yeah!" Melmen said, "but what do we tell them?" "We make it right by telling them how wrong we were," I replied. "It's worth a shot," Marty replied. Imitating vitaly I said, "And if we go down in flames, so be it!" And then a dart hit me in the head, "Yes, let's do this!" Gloria shouted. "I like it!" Melmen said. "Yeah, Yeah!" Marty said as Melmen and Gloria got darted. "is my neck getting longer?" Melmen asked. "feel my fur," I said, "It's so soft." "It is soft."

"I'm like a candy cane in a black and white movie," Marty said grabbing onto Melmen and Gloria. And then the three of them past out in a pail. But getting into a vision of "Candyman" and Gloria as the statue of liberty I came to my sense long enough to pull out the dart. "Oh, no," I said as I passed out, "Dubois!" Julian headed in the direction of the tent, "Sonya, I miss you, baby! I miss my stinky bear! Babe…your fishy kisses!" Dubois's men appeared out of their hiding places guns raised, "Surprise!" Dubois said as she arrived. She pulled out a measuring stick, "He will never fit in the carry-on," she said pulling out a handsaw, "But his head will!"

"Hey!" a zookeeper said. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Dubios said. "Look! Look what's she's done!" the zookeeper shouted as Dubios hid the saw behind her back. "You brough back Alex the Lion!" he said. "It's a miracle!" a female zookeeper said. "Thank you! Thank you!"

(Skipper's POV)

"Sonya, where are you?" Julian said, "Sonya!" Julian smashed into a crate, "excuse me." Julian saw Sonya but my perplexed team, "Sonya, baby!" Noboby stopped him and just stared in at julian in confusion. "I don't want to be king anymore!" Julian shouted. "Is he…drunk?" Elsa said. "I was so hung up on who I was…" Julian said, "…who you was…what you smelled like…when all that really matters is what we smell like together." "I know" Julian said as everyone return to being down in the dumps. "Baby forgive me," Julian said sticking his head in her mouth. "I would not suggest that," Kowalski whispered.

"Oh, hello?" Julian said. Kowalski noticed a dart on julian's tail. "Gasp! It's Dubois!" Kowalski said. "why won't she just give up already!" Elsa said. "Baba booey!" I shouted. I grabbed the dart and pulled julian out of sonya's mouth, "Where did you get this?" I asked. "I got it from the zoo," Julian said as I put him back in sonya's mouth. I turned to the gathered circus animals and said, "The Hippies got ambushed!" "What?" Elsa said.

"We have to help them!" Gia said. "But they lied to us!" one of the horses said. "Yeah. Why should we lift a paw?" freddie said. "Because their going to die," Elsa replied. "They are our friends!" Gia shouted. "They're not even circus!" Jonesy said. Vitaly got an angry expression on his face and he said, "That's Bolshevik!" "I never thought I'd say this on American soil," I said, "But the Russki's right!"

(End of chapter twelve)


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Rescue Stefano

Central Park Zoo

(Alex's POV)

I opened my eyes to see my habitat with chainmail fences added to it. "Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!" a crowd shouted. I never thought that hearing my fans chant my name would ever sound this ominous. "Oh, no," I said. "Alex?" Marty asked, "where are you?" "Gloria! Are you ok?" Melmen said. "Presenting…" an announcer said. "What is happening?" Gloria asked. "Alex!" Marty shouted. "…The King of New York City!" The Announcer said. "No, No! No, No!" I said running to the top of my rock. "Alex the Lion!" the announcer said. "No!" I shouted as fireworks went off. "Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!" the crowd chanted unaware of what's coming.

I looked back at marty in fear knowing that Dubois had finally won. Marty, Melmen and Gloria looked back in fear. "Thank you," The Manor of New York said, "Thank you all for coming to this special celebration. And now, the woman who made this all possible, whou brought Alex the lion and a couple of…three? Three other animals back to New York." How the heck could they forget my friends names don't they have an animal rooster anywhere? "And she's French. Oh la la. Please welcome Chantal Dubois!"

Dubois carried a metal case as she walked up to the podium looking at me victoriously. Dubois stood in front of the podium her men lining up behind as the manor handed her a check of 1 million dollars. Dubois took the check and ripped it in half as the audience watched in confusion. She opened the case which let out a burst of steam and took a single dart out of it. "Alex?" Marty said. I managed to get a look at the dart which had a skull and crossbones on it. She really is crazy if she's going to kill me in front of all these people! She loaded the dart into her gun then with her finger on the trigger slid the gun into an foamfinger with my name on it.

Dubois tapped the microphone and said, "It was never about the money. I was about…" She lifted up the the foamfinger and said, "…The Lion!" While everyon cheered Dubios aimed the concealed weapon at me. I put my hand up in surrender as Dubois looked at me with triumph. She fired the gun and the dart ripped thru the foamfinger and flew toward me. Suddenly Gia grabbed me from about and swing me away from danger. The poison Dart harmlessly smashed into a lamp.

"Gia?" I asked. "Circus Stick together," Gia replied. "Da-da da-da-da-da-da-da, circus Da-da da-da-da-da-da-da, Afro. Circus Afro, Circus Afro Polka do, polka dot! Afro," the entire circus sang as a massive hot-air balloon appeared. "Look! A flying circus!" a girl shouted. "No!" Dubois shouted. The cirus flying circus stopped over the entrance of the zoo. "Operation Afro- Circus Rescue…Engage!" Skipper shouted. "Are we really calling it that," Elsa muttered. "Aye, Aye, Skipper," Private said as he and Kowalski jumped onto the elephants who blew fire out of their trunks. 'Unleashthe seal!" Skipper shouted. Stefano jumped into a cannon which was aimed towards the zoo, "I am a sea lion!" Stefano shouted. "Whatever!" Skipper said. The Chimps hit a key on a keyboard guiter and the cannon fired. Stefano flew thru the air trailing a line which appeared over Melmen and Gloria.

Melmen turned to Gloria. "Two tons of fun," Skipper said, "Dive,dive, dive!" The elephants with ribbons attached to them launched thru the air and knocked thru Dubois's men. Dubois narrowly escaped the elephants. "Let's Rock," Melmen said. "You and me, baby!" Gloria said. Melmen swung by his neck and Gloria grabbed his leg as they jumped onto the line. They then danced to the flying circus as Gia and I trapezed over. Julian and Soyna on the motorcycle ran into dubois' men. Dubois was distracted by this and got smashed between the two elephants' rear.

Vitaly landed by Marty's cage and then jumped thru the keyhole. "Wow!" Marty said. Dubois recovered only to get roared at by Sonya, "Yeah!" Julian said. Sonya then smacked dubois in the face a few times with the cycle's back tires. Then sent her flying across the zoo into the reptile house and a cobra exhibit. Vitaly was holding Marty," Suck in that gut!" he said. Marty sucked in his gut and Vitaly jumped with marty thru the keyhole. "I am impressed!" Marty said with vitaly's afro on his head. The entire crowd cheered unaware that this was actually a battle not a show. We all returned to the flying circus safe and sound.

"We did it!" "Mission accomplished," Skipper said, "Now let's get out of here!" "Wait! Wait for me!" Stefano shouted. "Why is he still down there?" Elsa asked concern in her voice. "Stefano!" I said as we all looked down. "Don't leave without me!" Stefano said. Cobras slitered out of the reptile house but one got beat up by dubois who was extremely ticked. "Oh, no!" I shouted as Dubois started to chase after Stefano. Dubois shoved two people aside, jumped on a hot dog cart while grabbed the umbrella, and hopped on a boy's head smashing it into his ice cream.

Stefano made it to the zoo gate and as knife pinned his afro to the wall. "go Stefano!" Gia shouted as Vitaly threw knifes at the gate making stairs for Stefano, "Climb!" The Cobras slitered into the old penguin habitat. "Hey get out of the penguin habitat you low down dirty snakes!" Kowalski shouted. "Cobras," Skipper said, "Nature's snakes." "I though you said Leapord Seals were nature's snakes?" Elsa asked. "That was before we escaped the flipping frozen tundra," Skipper replied.

Dubois used the umbrella to glide across the now venomous snake infested penguin pool. The snakes hissed angrily as Dubois glided by. Stefano started to jump up the Knife "staircase." Dubois floated closer on the umbrella and readied her noose. Vitaly had his hand out, "Come on, my friend!" Stefano jumped but dubois grabbed him with the noose and pulled him away before Vitaly could catch him. "Stefano!" Vitaly shouted. Dubois and Stefano both landed on the ground, "Help me!" Stefano shouted. "I will have your head!" Dubois said as she slowly pulled Stefano along. "Oh, no! Help me!" Stefano shouted grabbing onto a pole.

"Alex!" Gia shouted. Dubois was struggling to get her gun which was quiet far away. I looked at the cheering audience, the cobra filled penguin pool, the trapeze ring, the cannon attached to the flying circus, and the dog's rocketskates. I quickly formulated a plan…a dangerous plan. I grabbed a trapeze bar, "Marty! Shoot me a line!" I shouted. "You got it," Marty said as he hopped into the cannon, "Afro, don't fail me now!" "Fire!" Skipper shouted. Phil hit a key on his keyboard guiter and Marty flew across the zoo trailing a line. The line wrapped around the trapeze hoop as Marty swung downward. "What are you doing?" Gia asked.

I turned to Gia, " we are doing trapeze Americano." "let's do it!" Gia said. Dubois hand got close to her gun, "Frankie, Jonesy! Be ready!" I said. "You got it, boss!" Frankie said. Gia jumped onto the trapeze bar and I jumped off the platform, "Go, go, go!" Gia grabbed me by the feet and we swung towards Stefano and Dubois. Mort grabbed dubois gun before she could grabbed it and I grabbed Stefano. Dubois hung on for deal life as the four of us swung towards Marty. I grabbed Dubios and tossed Stefano towards gia, "Gia! Take Stefano!" I shouted. I let got of Gia as she swung down, "Alex!" Gia shouted.

Dubios and I flew into the air as well fell back to earth she started to punch me. The cobras below us hissed, "Aquatic Cobras!" Stefano said as he was returned to the platform. "IF I am going down," Dubois said pulled out her saw, "Your head is coming with me!" "I don't think so!" I said blocking the saw as I whisled. "Oi, let's go!" Frankie said as he and jonesy flew in my direction. I spun us around so I would be on above dubois, "You're going down, but not with my head," I replied as the dogs grabbed onto my back creating a instant jetpack.

I pulled up and flew over the penguin pool filled with aquatic cobras. "Jet pack! He pull up!" Stefano said. We flew towards my old habitat, "Your days of chasing animals are over, Dubois!" I said, "Because you've just messed with the king!" I dropped her into my old habitat and hovered for a moment. Dubios climbed onto my rock and roared in frustration. I pointed at her, "This is where animals like you belong!" I said, "Now sit!" Dubois looked up but then got tranquilized with her own gun and she fell to her knees. "Lie down," I said while dubois fell forward, "Naughty me!" Mort said as Maurice gave him a pat on the back. "Roll over," I said as dubois rolled off and fell to the lowermost point of the exhibit. "Good, Dubois," I said, "Now stay!"

I then rocketed towards the platform of the flying circus. Gia jumped and spun off the trapeze bar and I grabbed her. We then flew upwards spiraling around the hot air balloon. I barrelrolled thru the normal plastic balloon above the main helium filled canvas one. The Balloon then fell to the ground and all the children below caught them. "We did it!" Gia said. I smiled at gia and we looked longily into each others eyes. "Balloons to the Children of the world!" Stefano exclaimed, "Trapeze Americano!" "it is real," Vitaly said. "It's real!" Stefano shouted. I spirled down and landed on the platform as my friends new and old cheered. "That's how you do it!" Maurice said as Frankie and jonesy picked them up. "Now that is what I call a mission accomplished," Skipper said. "So you want to run away with the circus?' Stefano asked. "Live a life of adventure?" I said. "Full of romance?" Gloria said. "and danger!" Melmen said. "Really living!" Marty said. "What do you say?" Stefano asked. We all looked at marty…

(end of chapter thirteen)


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Ship to Madagascar

Circus train

(Alex's POV)

"Ra-da-da da-da-da-da-da-da, circus!" Marty said, "Da-da da-da-da-da-da, Afro!" Julian blared I like to move it out of a radio as everyone danced around the traincar. "Circus Afro, Circus Afro! Polka dot polka dot, polka dot, Afro!" Marty contiuned to sing afro circus while julian started to sing, "I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it…I like to move it, move it You like to…" "Move it!" I shouted. The train steamed towards our next location…Connecticut. (Melmen: Connecticut? But they have lyme disease there! Gloria: Nobody's getting lyme disease!) at some point I turned to Skipper and said, "Hey Skipper, what did you end up doing with the crazy lady, anyway?"

"We killed her and her men then ate their livers" Skipper replied. "No what did you really do with her?" I said. "You want us to give it to you straight?" Elsa said as the music contiuned. "Yes…no," I said, "bend it a little…" "Whahahahaha!" Rico said. "Let's just stay we won't have to deal with her again for a long time," Skipper replied, "Bwhahahahaha!" "So where did you send her?" I asked. "Where it all began," Skipper said, "but if anyone asks…You didn't hear anything."

The Indian Ocean (near Madagascar)

(Narrator POV)

[I like to move it(afro circus) plays in the background]

Far away on a cargo ship dubois wakes up inside a dark crate tied up with duck tape on her mouth. Dubois hit her head on the top of the crate. Using mumbled words she found her men in the other crates to the sides and below her. One of her men had a inflatable raft that inflated crushing him at the bottom of the crate. Dubois looked turn one of the airholes in her crate and looked at a nearby pallet of crates. One of the crates was stamped with a sign that read "SHIP TO: MADAGASCAR" Dubois eyes widened in shock and one could hear a mumblely scream from inside the crate. All crates were then exact sizes and shapes of the crates Marty, Melmen, Gloria, and Alex were in when they got morooned on Madagascar. Except instead of lion, zebra, giraffe, and hippopotamus the crates were labeled Freedom dressing, Freedom toast, Freedom Fries, and freedom dipped sandwiches(that crate happened to be upside down). The camera zoomed out to reveal the rest of the boat. The boat horn sounded as the ship contiuned on it's course to Madagascar.

(fade to black)

* * *

The End

[I like to move it(afro circus) plays]

 **Cast**

Alex-Ben Stiller

Marty-Chris Rock

Melmen- David Schwimmer

Gloria- Jada Pinkett Smith

Skipper/First Policeman- Tom McGrath

Kowalski- Chris Miller

Private- Christopher Knights

Rico-John DiMaggio

Elsa- Idina Menzel

Julian: Sacha Baron Cohen

Maurice: Cedric the Entertainer

Mort-Andy Richter

Gia- Jessica Chastain

Vitaly-Bryan Cranston

Stefano- Martin Short

Captain Chantal Dubois- Frances McDormand

Mason/second policeman- Conrad Vernon

Freddie the dog- Vinnie Jones

Jonesy the dog- Steve Jones

Frankie the dog- Nick Fletcher

Horses-Paz Vega

Sonya- Frank Welker

 **Additional cast**

Croupier, Circus master-Danny Jacobs

Casino Security, Mayor of New York City- Dan O;Connor

Comandante, Zoo Offical, Zoo Announcer- Eric Darnell

Fourth Policemen-Stephen Kearin

Zoo Official- Emily Nordwind

Kid in Crowd- Aslicena Jimenez

Agent Classified- Benedict Cumberbatch

Short Fuse- Ken Jeong

Eva- Annet Mahemoru

Corporal- Peter Stormare

 **DreamWorks's Animation Presents**

Madagascar 3

Europe's Most Wanted

(Alternate Version)

Elsewhere in Madagascar…

Four Crates washed ashore on Madagascar and are quickly surrounded by some very desperate looking fossa. "Fossa hungry…Fossa eat?" one of the fossa said. A Hand burst out of one of the crates and grabbed one of the fossa by the neck. The hands started to squeeze choking the fossa. The other fossa ran for their lives in the direction of the fossa side of the island. Several lemurs appeared and carried the crates deep into the forest…

(Fade to black)


	16. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks 3

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

WWIII

Defcon Five(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgement of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

End of the War

Part one: Daleks no more

Part two: Victory!

Conclusion 

Wars end(one-shot)


End file.
